


Los días de la Ira

by Chunnies



Series: AI2017 [1]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Fictional Religion & Theology, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 16:38:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 33,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13080939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chunnies/pseuds/Chunnies
Summary: En el principio de los tiempos los cinco eran demonios poderosos de la creación. Tras ser traicionados, el bando de los ángeles encadena a Changmin a una existencia humana y borra los recuerdos de Yunho. Los otros tres van a recuperarlos.





	1. Despertar

**Author's Note:**

> Querida Soulmate, esta es mi primera incursión en un mundo de fantasía que sabes adoro y al que espero no haber mancillado, al menos no del tipo aberración, pero nunca se sabe como dicen por ahí los caminos de Satán son inescrutables. Espero sinceramente que te guste y que lo disfrutes.
> 
> Soulmind gracias por el apoyo y los ánimos, de verdad.
> 
> PD: Iba a prometer que nunca más me meteré en jungla, selva o similar, pero......

CAOS

El silencio lo invade todo. Es asfixiante, el miedo adorna las grandes columnas de obsidiana y ni siquiera la luz evita la sensación de paladear el peligro a cada paso que da. Quiere estar en cualquier otra parte, y al mismo tiempo una atracción enfermiza le ata ese lugar, a los suelos de mármol, las figuras talladas en la piedra que representan todas las pasiones por las que se dejan llevar.

Taemin se acerca temeroso a la puerta de madera que le separa de lo que intuye será el peor momento de su existencia. O al menos uno de ellos. Un fuego fatuo le vigila colgado desde una de las lámparas. 

Observa las pinturas embelesado, son bellas, transmiten tanta desolación y al mismo tiempo la sensación de tranquilidad invade al que las observa. Es la primera vez que entra en una de las salas principales del Adaro, y las leyendas no le hacen justicia. Había oido hablar de ella, de todo lo que sucedió en los “Tiempos de la Ira”, como les llaman los demonios antiguos, pero las palabras no alcanzan a describir la magnificencia que derrocha y la sensación de sentirse una parte insignificante entre la piedra gris y la agonía constante.

Se pasea por el amarmolado suelo, acariciando las paredes, buscando la luz de las pequeñas velas que enterradas en el suelo iluminan levemente la estancia, el repiqueteo de sus pasos que retumban en la estancia es el único sonido. Si pudiese elegir cualquier otra parte del mundo sería un lugar perfecto. A su pesar está encadenado a su amo. Sin poder cambiar nada de su pasado. 

Hasta que escucha su voz rompiendo el aire, como un trueno airado rasgando la vana esperanza de mantenerse incólume ante el..

—Joven Taemin…habéis llegado….demasiado pronto me temo —la voz de barítono suena dulce y suave, casi siseante, como si se deslizase bajo la piel penetrando hasta lo más hondo de quien la escucha, igual que un padre amoroso regañando por una pequeña travesura. Sin embargo Taemin encoge sus alas negras, deshilachadas y peladas acuciado por el primigenio instinto de supervivencia.

 

El Capitán Abraxas surge de la nada con todo su esplendor, la túnica púrpura cubre su uniforme de batalla y el pelo rubio lacio cae libremente a su espalda. Sus ojos inyectados en sangre contrastan con la palidez de su piel, tan parecida al mármol que pisan. Se estremece ante el escrutinio de su alma, siente como pugna por salir de su cuerpo y huir despavorida. Se encoge mas, intentando guarecerse. 

Una mano helada y firme se acerca a él, los ojos inyectados en sangre.

— Habla —ordena tajante. 

Taemin se arrodilla sumiso y agacha la cabeza intentando ordenar las palabras para contar la historia sin que tenga consecuencias desagradables. Aunque en el fondo sabe que es un fútil intento de retrasar el castigo que sabe le impondrá en el mismo instante en que conozca los detalles de la misión. La esperanza es un lujo que no se puede permitir.

Si es que no lo sabe ya. 

—Mi señor, sorprendimos a Lord Yunho y lo enviamos al limbo después de arrancarle sus recuerdos como su excelencia nos encomendó —su voz trémula, se mece entre el aire frío que se cuela desde alguna ventana que no alcanza a vislumbrar. A lo mejor es su interlocutor gélido y pétreo el que provoca esa sensación. 

Abraxas ladea la cabeza aparentemente complacido, su rictus sorprende pretendiendo una medio sonrisa, y sin embargo su mirada acerada y rotunda obliga a Taemin a continuar hablando. Como una fuerza abrumadora, las palabras surgen sin que pueda tener control sobre ellas.

—Lord Changmin estaba en la tierra, gracias al poder de su lanza, excelencia, ha perdido sus poderes y está condenado sin poder salir de su condición humana —extiende sus brazos ofreciéndole el arma mencionada que inmediatamente vuela a las manos de su legitimo dueño. En segundos desaparece debajo del manto.

Las últimas palabras pierden fuerza a medida que las va diciendo y se impone la nada, deja de hablar y agacha más, si cabe, su cabeza mientras espera. Abraxas se acerca a él, a cada paso se hace más grande, una mano fina blanca como la nieve se posa en su cabeza sometida.

— Bien, bien…¿porqué tu silencio? los otros tres deben estar muertos o encadenados a una vida rota y mortal al menos —ese tono sarcástico y cruel anuncia la tempestad. 

Taemin tiembla y respira hondo antes de hablar.

—No los hemos encontrado mi señor —murmura en un hilo de voz.

Y sin darse cuenta su cuerpo vuela hasta estrellarse contra una columna al otro lado de la sala. En un respiro se rompe en el suelo. Abraxas se acerca lentamente hacia el, mientras alza sus manos ligeramente, manos que le señalan acusadoras y despiadadas.

El tiempo se paraliza, puede escuchar como su amo toma aire con fuerza. 

—¿No los habéis encontrado? —grita enfurecido —una misión, solo tenias una encomienda, sencilla, eliminar a la Guardia Imperial de Satán, pero tu y esa rémora de inútiles, patéticos intentos de demonios no podéis siquiera encontrar a tres comandantes sobradamente conocidos que tendrán problemas para ocultarse de tantos que los conocen y temen. U odian.

— ¡Lo siento señor! —suplica Taemin —los seguiremos buscando, le prometo que no tardaremos mucho en localizarlos y terminar nuestra misión, le imploro algo más de tiempo —su voz ahogada se pierde entre las carcajadas tétricas y crueles de Abraxas, alza una mano en el aire levantando el cuerpo del demonio que se retuerce de dolor, como si una fuerza invisible le estuviese arrancando las vísceras lentamente.

Los gritos resuenan en la estancia, provocando que otros demonios se acerquen, cubiertos por la curiosidad y el morbo, la muerte y el sufrimiento ajeno siempre son alicientes para alimentar espíritus podridos y desesperados, y ayuda a deleitarse en su propia seguridad. Por muy precaria que esta sea. 

Taemin siente como algo se rompe en su interior, la garganta se atenaza impidiendo que salga ningún sonido y puede sentir como su sangre se drena a través de los poros de la piel, incluso sus ojos se tiñen del bermellón que le ciega. Tan solo queda la risa satisfecha de Abraxas al que supone observando su obra con la satisfacción de la ira aplacada. Aunque dure menos tiempo del que debería. 

Está suspendido en el aire, su piel se desgarra, el dolor, con el que vive desde el principio de su existencia se vuelve insoportable, tanto que el deseo de muerte se convierte en su mejor amigo. Quiere gritar, quiere terminar con la agonía que le invade. Inclina la cabeza hacia atrás y en un último suspiro busca en su interior la fuerza para resistirse.

Es el momento en el que siente como arrancan sus alas. Y todo es oscuridad. 

En un sutil movimiento de muñeca el cuerpo inerte del demonio cae a sus pies en el charco que forma su propia sangre. 

Un pequeño ser verdoso, con los ojos saltones y dos diminutas alas en su espalda se acerca arrastrándose mientras indaga sobre el proceder del cuerpo que su amo deja desparramado. Abraxas señala la salida en un vago ademan de cabeza. Pero su pequeño sirviente lleva siglo atendiendo las ordenes de su señor y conoce perfectamente las no tan evidentes señales. 

Taemin será colgado de las columnas que flanquean la puerta de su castillo para que en futuras ocasiones, el resto de sus guerreros tengan a bien pensarse dos veces la posibilidad de fallar en una misión.

Podría parecer que Abraxas aplaca parte de su ira, deshaciéndose del pequeño inútil, pero no, en cualquier otro caso compensaría, sin embargo esta no es una misión corriente, es algo más grande de lo que jamás se atrevió a imaginar. No puede fallar tan cerca del éxito, y sabe que llegados a este punto, nadie excepto él hará el trabajo como se debe. 

Tendrá que visitar el mundo de los mortales y encontrar a los tres demonios, los únicos que junto con sus ya perdidos compañeros pueden desbaratar la posibilidad de convertirse en dueño y señor del mundo infernal. El sueño inalcanzable durante siglos.

Las luces anaranjadas cubren el Adaro, colándose entre las vidrieras de las ventanas, en poco tiempo el cielo se teñirá de negro y las almas penitentes vagarán por sus jardines. Aún puede esperar otra puesta de sol.

 

GÉNESIS

La claridad del atardecer se cuela en el púlpito de la iglesia, una muchacha tiembla postrada encima del altar rodeada de cuatro monjes que murmuran mientras colocan cruces por todo su cuerpo. La sujetan impidiendo sus movimientos mientras las oraciones resuenan entre las piedras. Mudos vigilantes de almas penitentes y destrozadas. 

Ninguno de ellos le miran a la cara, todos rehuyen los ojos suplicantes y doloridos de la mujer.  
Y continuan orando, aferrados a las palabras. 

—Ergo, draco malediche et omnis legio diabolica, adjuramus te per Deum viviim per Deum

El cuerpo convulsiona mientras los monjes impávidos continuan con su letanía

— Vade Satana, invertor et magister omnis fallaciae, hostis humanae solutis.

Los gritos desgarradores interrumpen la letanía de los monjes que preocupados se miran entre sí, uno de ellos se aleja y con un gesto insta a los demás a que continúen. Vuelve la oración de los perdidos, de los que jamás encuentran la paz y la buscan en los lugares equivocados, que desesperación y cuanta lujuria desperdigada sin más. 

Insisten con una cadencia monocorde que densa el ambiente, como si se rodeasen de una bruma invisible a la vez que palpable.

Yoochun sonríe apoyado en el presbiterio observando desde arriba como los pobres mortales desgastan su escaso y preciado tiempo en minucias que carecen de importancia real. Le gusta esa iglesia, forma parte de uno de los monasterios más famosos de Alemania, un lugar de paso entre occidente y oriente, donde la gente no se relaciona lo suficiente como para que alguien “como él” llame la atención. 

Mientras escucha la letanía del exorcismo y percibe los latidos maltrechos de la pobre víctima, cada vez más tenues, puede sentir como el alma de esa campesina desdichada se debate luchando con ferocidad, peleando contra el inevitable fin. Sabe que van a perder y eso, de un modo retorcido convierte el espectáculo mas divertido todavía. Los simples mortales, que se dejan llevar por las pasiones, vanas e incongruentes siempre han sido una fuente de entretenimiento para Yoochun y los demás. 

Se centra en el hombre que participa del ritual al lado del obispo que la dirige. Es joven y guapo, demasiado como para acogerse a la castidad según su criterio. Le gusta la iglesia y el monje que la protege, el hermano Siwon. Un alma realmente pura, al contrario de los que le acompañan que, disfrutan el espectáculo a costa del dolor ajeno con tal intensidad que deberían prohibirle el paso a ese paraíso del que tanto hablan y que nunca han visto. 

Si estuviese en sus manos no lo harían jamás.

El pequeño cuerpo débil y agotado tiembla desmadejado sobre la fría roca. Los monjes no abandonan la letanía pero bajan el tono. Se miran unos a otros con evidente ansiedad. Claramente no están consiguiendo nada y la duda se entretiene entre las faldas de sus hábitos, a través de los pesados rosarios a los que se aferran desesperados por encontrar una salida que les provea de cierta dignidad.

El obispo frunce el ceño y alza un puño al aire amenazante.

—¡Satán no podrás vencer! —grita iracundo intentando esconder su impotencia. 

Yoochun intenta disimular una carcajada y muerde su mano enguantada mientras da un paso atrás para que las sombras escondan su presencia. Acto ridículo ya que puede volverse invisible a los ojos mortales en lo que dura el aleteo de una mariposa. Pero prefiere usar sus poderes para otros menesteres.

Las llamas de las velas bailan al compás del viento cimbreándose a los lados. El tañido de las campanas desde la parte alta de la ciudad les indica que se acercan las vísperas y que la oscuridad no tardará en cernirse sobre ellos.

A una orden del obispo todos se separan del cuerpo que liberada del agarre se encoge sobre si misma. Y continua temblando. El obispo resopla y mira a Siwon despectivo.

—Maese, encárguese de esta alma perdida….continuaremos cuando tenga tiempo —exclama con la voz engolada levantando la cabeza con petulancia, intenta desafiar a los espíritus demoniacos que arrebatan una buena feligresa de las manos del Señor.

El silencio es la única respuesta que obtiene. 

Siwon agacha la cabeza y no deja de mirar al suelo hasta que escucha como cierran el portón de la iglesia. Entonces, con rapidez se acerca hacia la recámara del altar mayor y empapa un paño en agua bendita. Se acerca a la muchacha que ha dejado de temblar y le mira como un pequeño animal herido, preguntándole por que con sus grandes ojos avellanas y el rictus de la desolación en su rostro. 

Siwon pasa el paño por su frente con delicadeza y reza en silencio mientras intenta encontrar el modo de paliar el dolor. Lleva días sufriendo las implacables torturas del obispo y sus acólitos que en nombre de un dios completamente ajeno a él, infringen dolor, uno que ni la más piadosa de las plegarias puede paliar. 

—No puedes hacer nada por ella —murmura Yoochun que salta desde el presbiterio y se coloca a su espalda.

Siwon se vuelve sobresaltado y se apoya en el púlpito mientras se lleva la mano al corazón desbocado e intenta recuperar el aliento. El joven provocador, se apoya sonriente en una de las columnas mientras acaricia la piedra con suavidad y le mira divertido.

—¿Quién eres? —quiere gritar pero apenas puede susurrar con temor. A simple vista es un hombre como cualquier otro, pero algo en él que no es capaz de discernir le mantiene en estado de alerta. Su cara le es familiar y al mismo tiempo completamente desconocida. 

Yoochun se aproxima a la muchacha y acerca su mano hasta posarla sobre el pecho que sube y baja en un compás que entona notas de dolor. Un pequeño gesto y los ojos de la penitente se cierran al tiempo que su respiración se acompasa.

—Debería matarla y terminar con tanto dolor —dice mas para sí mismo que para Siwon.

Este abre los ojos espantado. 

—¡No! —grita mientras se coloca entre la joven y el misterioso hombre.

Yoochun se ríe a carcajadas. 

—Siwon —dice con suavidad —ya está muerta, su aliento se escapa por cada poro de su piel. Ha sufrido lo suficiente.

El monje le mira sorprendido, por un instante juraría que el extraño emana luz a la vez que habla. 

— ¿Como sabe mi nombre? —pregunta en un hilo de voz alejándose de la presencia.  
Yoochun ignora el gesto y se acerca más invadiendo su espacio personal, Siwon termina atrapado entre el púlpito y ese extraño personaje que sonríe como si se conociesen de toda la vida.

— Los tuyos la han torturado hasta la demencia —sisea con evidente odio — intentando sonsacar un secreto que ella ni siquiera sabe que existe. Han llevado este cuerpo mortal a su límite —en un momento deja de hablar y cierra los ojos, cuando los abre sus pupilas teñidas en rojo sorprenden al monje. Por un momento jura que arden.

Lo peor de todo es que no le falta razón. 

Y esa es una mancha más en el historial de desafortunadas acciones de la Santa Madre Iglesia, supuestamente son pastores de almas, pero en los últimos años parece que se encaminan a deshacerse de ellas de la peor de las maneras. 

Yoochun parece conocer el camino de sus pensamientos y acaricia a la muchacha dormida.

—A veces el final es la mejor salida —murmura casi con cierto cariño.

Y se vuelve a Siwon que lo contempla con estupor y temor.

— No estáis de acuerdo con ciertas prácticas —no pregunta afirma rotundo. 

El monje baja los ojos, vulnerable y culpable se aleja del púlpito para acercarse a la luz de las velas, como si estas pudiesen abrigar el frío que se apodera de él. Rebusca en los recovecos de su memoria, las interminables lecciones del seminario sobre las virtudes del señor y se atora en ellas. Cuando más la necesitas la mente juguetea y se niega a compartir esos pequeños tesoros que alberga.

—Tu dios no es cruel o vengativo —exclama Yoochun —no escoge bien a sus compañeros de viaje, lo cual a la larga provoca desagradables consecuencias como está —continua y señala a la muchacha, cuya respiración es cada vez más lenta. 

Siwon, mas calmado, busca la mirada del extraño se conduce como si lo conociese de toda la vida y causa tanto desasosiego en él. 

— ¿Quién sois? ¿Qué queréis de mi? —pregunta intentando aparentar tranquilidad, aunque se desata una tormenta de pavor en su pecho. Su corazón se desboca.

Y sin embargo, el extraño sonríe divertido como si estuviesen compartiendo confidencias.

Yoochun es consciente de la lucha interna de Siwon. No es la primera vez que intuye su alma rebelde. Le gusta observar a los humanos, no a todos, la verdad, la gran mayoría son seres sin ningún tipo de importancia. Pero a veces, de entre toda esa maraña de personas débiles y anodinas, una emerge entre la multitud. Tiene el genuino propósito de ayudar, franco, despojado de segundas intenciones.

— Lo cierto es que… —hace como que duda, no está interesado en espantar a nadie con los verdaderos motivos que le mueven, y no ayuda a sus objetivos — pasaba por aquí, me gusta este lugar, suelo venir cuando necesito evadirme —habla con la justa franqueza que convence a los hombres de bien. Moldea las palabras para que estas suenen a verdad.

Siwon parece más relajado, aunque sigue observando con suspicacia al extraño que se cuela en iglesias “para pasar el rato”. 

— Mi dios es bueno y misericordioso, señor… —duda cuando repara en que todavía no conoce su nombre.

—Lord Yoochun Maese Siwon, me gustaría añadir para servirle, pero es mentira y por lo que se, no aprecia que le oculten la verdad.

Siwon vuelve su atención hacia la mujer en el púlpito, puede apreciar las múltiples heridas abiertas que sangran profusamente, la piedra se cubre de sangre poco a poco. En un acto ciertamente egotista se pregunta cuanto tardará en limpiarla. 

Yoochun suspira, pasea alrededor del altar acariciando las figuras talladas en la piedra, representaciones de santos y vírgenes que le observan acusadores, buscando el pecado inherente en cada uno de los mortales. 

—Ese Dios del que tanto habla, no se parece al verdadero, no del todo al menos —silencia su explicación para analizar su reacción —siento la duda palpitar al ritmo de tu corazón mortal. 

Y por fin vislumbra esa rebeldía en su interlocutor, la que alimenta su espíritu inquieto. 

—Entráis en mi iglesia, la casa del Señor un lugar sagrado para rebatir la existencia del Dios al que venero, deberíais iros —esto último lo dice bajando el tono de voz, porque permanece en el ambiente la sensación de peligro y tensión que el Lord desprende.

Yoochun sonríe.

—No Maese, no rebato la existencia de Dios, es más puedo afirmarla, me limito a puntualizar pequeños detalles que habéis exagerado y cambiado con el paso de los años.  
Ahora sabe que tiene todo el interés de Siwon a su disposición. Siente la curiosidad que le mueve a seguir escuchando a su propio pesar. Porque conoce la lucha interna que aun se libra en su interior. No es su prioridad en esos momentos, adora contar la historia, la que él vivió.

Hace muchos años, cuando el mundo se creo, no había un Dios único. Eran dos, pero parecían uno solo, porque compartían la misma visión del mundo que querían para los mortales recién creados, respiraban al unísono moldeando al hombre tal y como lo habían imaginado, no a su imagen y semejanza —sonríe con la última frase —Con la ayuda de un magnifico ejercito de ángeles, imaginaron la vida en la tierra y poco a poco, en más de siete días —apunta con el mismo tono de diversión —crearon lo que vos conocéis sin los cambios que el tiempo y vuestra especie han provocado.

Siwon ladea la cabeza incrédulo, se sienta en las escaleras del altar mirando aterrorizado y curioso al mismo tiempo. 

Yoochun continua satisfecho con su explicación. 

—Pero un buen día, sus anhelos se separaron, ya no compartían la misma visión, uno intentó controlar a los humanos para librarles de las consecuencias de sus propias acciones y el otro quería que tuviesen la libertad para equivocarse —su voz suena extrañamente cálida, como si estuviese recordando viejos tiempos con añoranza, pero inmediatamente torna en otra mas grave y gélida —y en lugar de llegar a un acuerdo, a causa de palabras que tuercen las intenciones a su voluntad, se enfrentaron entre ellos.

Siwon tiembla imperceptiblemente, Yoochun se da cuenta y disfruta con ello, las pocas veces que relata esa historia el impacto que provoca alimenta su hambre de miedo. Se sienta cerca de él en las escaleras, sin invadir su espacio vital.

—La contienda duró lo que vosotros contáis como meses, los ángeles tomaron partido por cada uno de los dioses, la sangre derramada cubriría varios mares, hermanos y amigos luchando unos contra otros, y no había posibilidad de volver atrás, no se admitía rendición…era vencer o morir.

El monje le mira a los ojos incitado por la expectación, no necesita preguntar o instar a que Yoochun continue hablando.

—Al final se pactó una tregua, uno de los dioses abandono el Heciel o lo que llamáis cielo y el otro permaneció vigilando vuestras pequeñas almas mortales.

Siwon está a punto de preguntar cuando Yoochun se levanta y contempla la vidriera en lo alto del altar como si estuviese escuchando y de repente la cabeza de un pequeño dragón dorado asoma por su capa mirando inquieto hacia el mismo lugar. Intuye que está sucediendo algo importante, pero la curiosidad supera con creces el respeto temeroso que provoca en él. Por supuesto ha escuchado leyendas sobre la existencia de esos seres mitológicos, pero comprobar que efectivamente existen, aunque su tamaño sea más pequeño que el que cuentan las leyendas le sume en un estado de embriaguez absoluto.

Un hombre misterioso que esconde dragones en su capa, que le cuenta historias sobre dioses peleando entre ellos, su mente no concibe respuestas para tantas preguntas que tiene en su mente. Se jacta de ser prudente, y sin embargo, por primera vez en su vida no resiste la tentación y se deja conducir por sus impulsos.

 

—¿Quién sois vos Milord? —pregunta en voz baja, ávido de conocer más secretos. 

Yoochun ni siquiera le mira, mantiene la vista fija en el gran ventanal, acaricia la cabeza del dragón que parece más tranquilo y le habla en una lengua extraña, una que no acierta a reconocer. Apenas pasan segundos, pero se le antojan años de espera. Por fin se dirige a él, su mirada parece traspasarle.

—Solo alguien que escogió la libertad —afirma serio —siento abandonaros, pero otros menesteres me ocupan en este momento y como no hemos terminado nuestra agradable charla me veo obligado a modificar su memoria hasta que decida si sois digno de conocer la verdad.

Siwon parpadea, como si estuviese despertando de un letargo. Sacude la cabeza, intenta ordenar los pensamientos pero no es quién de aferrarse a la cordura, y aún así, todavía le queda una pregunta por hacer:

—¿Escogisteis bando Milord? —ansía la respuesta y la teme al mismo tiempo, sabe que se acerca de soslayo al filo de una navaja recién afilada. Pero la naturaleza humana le impele a seguir.

Yoochun que mide el tiempo con distinto rasero y con su mente viajando hacia otro lugar se toma la licencia de esbozar una sonrisa franca, reservada para momentos especiales, como este.

—Lo hice —afirma —yo lo llamo Excelencia, pero vos lo conocéis por otro nombre.  
El monje le mira interrogante.

—Satán —murmura, aunque sus palabras resuenan en toda la iglesia como si las hubiese gritado. Y mientras lo hace, en un gesto con la mano crea una pequeña bruma plateada alrededor de su interlocutor, que se mece en una suerte de trance. 

Siwon se recupera cuando la oscuridad se apodera de la iglesia y las velas ya se han apagado. Parpadea sorprendido y mira hacia los lados como si estuviese buscando sin saber que es exactamente. Recuerda vagamente a un hombre, pero las imágenes se diluyen en su memoria y escapan como el agua del río. Probablemente se ha quedado dormido. 

De repente recuerda a la pobre muchacha y se acerca al altar apresurado. Ya es tarde, su cuerpo frío e inerte le muestra lo que sospecha en su interior. Su ira se sacude, contra sí mismo, contra el tiempo y toda cuanta persona este relacionada con el triste final de una muchacha inocente. 

 

DESTRUCCIÓN

Puede sentirlo. Rotundo y presente. El olor pútrido y nauseabundo llena el pasillo de las catacumbas. Es tan sigiloso como él, quizás más si eso fuese posible, pero incapaz de escapar a sus sentidos, sabe que es un demonio de poca categoría, escoria entrenada para cumplir con los recados más desagradables, fuerte y resistente, ajeno a cualquier sentimiento, domado hasta el extremo con dolor y torturas hasta destrozar su espíritu y moldearlo a voluntad.  
Sabe que no es el culpable de lo sucedido, pero después del aviso de Yoochun no es capaz de esperar a tener más información o que los acontecimientos se sucedan, necesita hacer algo. Aunque ese algo implique internarse en lo más profundo del Infierno para dar caza a un ser que, en otras circunstancias, ni siquiera miraría a la cara. 

Detiene su carrera y extiende su mano izquierda, con un pequeño haz de luz una espada brillante y afilada aparece de la nada, una enorme serpiente de jade brillante se acerca a él sigilosamente, se levanta hasta que su cabeza, mucho más grande que la suya se coloca justo enfrente, se miran a los ojos.

Junsu sonríe divertido, sabe que su preciosa serpiente evita las contiendas cuando, como en este caso, su amo no precisa de su ayuda. Sin embargo le gusta sentirse parte de la lucha, algunas trazas de su poder emanan de la adrenalina que genera una buena contienda. Por eso asiente mientras le acaricia.

En unos segundos la piel verde del animal resplandece como si estuviese cubierta de luz y su tamaño se encoge hasta posarse en la palma de la mano de su dueño. Se cuela entre los ropajes serpenteando por su brazo hasta llegar al cuello y fundirse con su piel formando un tatuaje que parece abrazarle, después de un ligero siseo y un suave movimiento semejante a una caricia, se queda inmóvil. Junsu acaricia su cuello y acto seguido con una pequeña pirueta, cambia la imponente espada de mano y continua su camino.

Los pasillos son cada vez más angostos, el suelo está lleno de huesos y Junsu levita para evitar el ruido. Se para en una bifurcación y cierra los ojos al tiempo que concentra su halo, no tarda mucho en descubrir por donde se ha escapado el demonio. Continua levitando, hasta que llega al centro de los miles de caminos que componen el subterráneo de la ciudad de Londres. 

El demonio está de espaldas a él, aferrado a un saliente de las rocas, probablemente intentando escapar a la superficie. Se acerca sigiloso hasta que se posiciona a su espalda, espera durante unos segundos contemplando divertido el inútil empeño, porque el agua que recorre la pared de roca le obliga a resbalar constantemente. Ha perdido fuerza en la huída y no puede levitar o transportarse.

Demasiado fácil.

Aún así no puede dejarlo vivo, sólo necesita información de quien supone es un mero instrumento de alguien que tiene más cerebro e indudablemente más poder. 

Y el tiempo apremia.

Carraspea provocando que el demonio salte asustado y caiga al suelo desmadejado.

—Siento interrumpir tu…. ¿escalada? —exclama Junsu con tono jovial —pero es que necesito cierta información si fueses tan amable.

El pequeño demonio comienza a temblar sin control. Es consciente de que tiene delante a Lord Junsu, uno de los generales de la Guardia Imperial de Satán, de entre todas las personas que se podía encontrar esa es una de las peores. Tan solo los otros cuatro compañeros de la guardia equiparan su poder. Pero todo el mundo en el averno conoce la frialdad y la eficacia de este general a la hora de matar o vengar las ofensas.

Y ciertamente esta vez le han ofendido.

—¡Clemencia Milord! ¡Yo solo cumplía ordenes! —grita exaltado el demonio mientras sus alas maltrechas se encogen y las de Junsu se despliegan con grandiosidad negras, brillantes con reflejos plateados que ciegan a la desvalida criatura que se encoge más sobre sí misma.

—¿Clemencia? —susurra Junsu pensativo —me suena esa palabra, creo que es algo que practican cuando alguien se merece perdonar su vida a cambio de algo o porque los actos a lo largo de su vida así lo demuestran.

Al tiempo que habla acaricia su espada lentamente.

—Decidme asquerosa criatura ¿habéis sido gentil durante vuestra existencia? —pregunta en voz más alta —recordad que sabré si me mentís.

El aludido conoce perfectamente las habilidades de la Guardia Imperial para discernir la verdad de la mentira.

—No Milord —farfulla sin dejar de temblar.

Junsu amaga un intento de sonrisa, pero inmediatamente muta en un gesto de seriedad.

—Entonces me debes algo, y se me ocurre que para que yo tenga clemencia vas a contestar a unas cuantas preguntas ¿a qué si? —esto último lo dice mientras la punta de su espada se apoya en el cuello del engendro que tembloroso solo atina a asentir con la cabeza apresuradamente mientras contempla la famosa espada de Lord Junsu “La sanguinaria”, una que jamás quieres tener cerca. 

 

—Primera pregunta —comienza con tono seco y duro —¿Donde está Satán?

—¡No lo se señor! de verdad que no lo se —grita desesperado aferrándose a los pliegues de la túnica de Junsu. Este se zafa del pequeño demonio con una patada certera que lo clava contra la columna. 

—Segunda pregunta entonces ¿qué le ha sucedido? ¿porqué la Guardia Imperial a perdido la conexión con él?.  
Una milésima de segundo, es lo que dura el sutil titubeo del demonio, pero Junsu puede sentirla como el regusto ocre y acerado de la sangre en su garganta. Mueve la espada rozando el aire mientras comienza a cortar el cuello escamado y verdoso del infame dibujando con sangre una linea perfecta. 

—¡Nooooo! —los gemidos se elevan por encima de cualquier otro ruido que se digne a disturbar el momento. 

—Estoy esperando insecto asqueroso —su voz es más grave y casi susurrante. 

—Lucifer —jadea apresuradamente —ha practicado el conjuro Potente mortis con el supremo, sus poderes están bloqueados y sobrevive sumido en un letargo del que no saldrá —las palabras salen de su boca con rapidez, como si dejarlas ir le librase de la mirada ardiente y destructora de Junsu.

Pero no lo consigue, esta se vuelve más peligrosa a medida que recibe la información, por un momento jura que puede leer cierta desesperación en sus ojos, pero no, porque continua impertérrito dibujando heridas en su piel, coloreándolas con sangre. 

—Lucifer no puede hacer todo eso solo, necesita la ayuda de alguien casi tan poderoso como él ¿quién es? —pregunta mientras continua abriendo surcos en su piel.

El demonio grita atormentado. 

—¡Abraxas! Ha sido Abraxas él estaba ahí también, sujetando el báculo de Olstan cuando Lucifer hacia el conjuro, nosotros solo guardábamos la puerta y manteníamos intactas las cuerdas de luz que mantenían sujeto a Satán.

—¿Cuerdas de luz? —pregunta Junsu sorprendido —son armas de ángeles ¿cómo les han arrebatado sogas mágicas a los ángeles? a menos que…  
El demonio recupera la respiración trabajosamente, pero su mirada tiene un brillo de satisfacción. Y el Lord está demasiado ocupado en sus cuitas como para darse cuenta. O eso es lo que cree.

Junsu lo ve de refilón y aleja la espada del cuello para clavarla en el estomago con rapidez y precisión.

—Me estoy cansando de este juego de sonsacarte las confesiones una por una, realmente me estoy cansando desgraciada inmundicia.

El dolor aumenta por momentos, descarnado y brutal. No puede dejar de gritar pero cuando la espada se remueve ligeramente en su interior está dispuesto a contarle sus más oscuros secretos. 

Aunque no se lo pida.

—¡Estaban con ellos, había ángeles por todas partes! —grita desaforado —¡tenían un pacto o algo, no lo se para te lo suplico! ¡no se nada más lo juro! —su voz se pierde cuando la espada sale con presteza de su cuerpo y en lo que dura un parpadeo ha desmembrado sus piernas y los brazos. Y un haz de luz que surge de su mano derecha destroza su cabeza al punto de dejarle irreconocible. Afortunadamente no se escuchan más gemidos y lamentos.

Junsu suspira satisfecho contemplando su obra, deleitándose en la carne putrefacta que se deshace poco a poco a causa del calor de su espada llameante. Pero dura poco, porque la serpiente se revuelve inquieta en su cuello. No están solos.

—Hasta luego inmundicia —se despide con una pequeña, cruel y determinante sonrisa que acaba rompiendo la esperanza del demonio que se muere entre estertores.

Despliega sus alas y se eleva, no sin antes descubrir al testigo mudo de su encuentro. Un fuego fatuo cuyos ojos se mueven nerviosos entre las llamas que rodean su pequeño cuerpo.

—¡Huye! murmura desesperado mirando a todos lados temeroso —¡os buscan! a los cinco ¡corre! —y sin decir nada más desaparece entre una humareda anaranjada.

Y por una vez Junsu obedece la petición de un ser inferior.

 

Se le antoja extraño ver a Lucifer en el trono de Satán, aunque este rara vez lo ocupa y a sabiendas que es parte interesada en las acciones que les han llevado a ese punto, no deja de sentirse incómodo por la situación. 

Pero no es el momento de sentir nada, deshecha todo pensamiento de su mente, vaciándola y se arrodilla sumiso.

—Señor … —suspira buscando las palabras adecuadas. 

Lucifer advierte su vacilación, el aura de Abraxas tintinea débil a su alrededor. Debería castigarle, está seguro de que tarde o temprano tendrá que hacerlo, pero después del ritual con el que sume a Satán en la oscuridad no tiene fuerzas. Sus poderes saturados no responden a sus deseos. Por eso esconde de magnanimidad sus ganas de azotarle hasta cubrir su cuerpo de sangre. 

Abraxas atribulado intenta controlar los nervios que pululan y rompen su equilibrio. Conoce a su nuevo señor y nunca hay un momento adecuado con él. Jamás se dará la oportunidad de atisbar en él cualquier rastro de benevolencia.

— Mi Señor, hemos anulado a parte de la Guardia Imperial —afirma evitando su mirada.

Lucifer se tensa como las cuerdas de un violín a punto de sonar. Excepto que no es música lo que escucha.

— ¿Parte? ¿Qué exactamente significa parte? —brama al tiempo que sus pupilas se tiñen de sangre.

Abraxas en un esfuerzo de voluntad consigue levantar la cabeza para continuar hablando.

—Lord Yunho y Lord Changmin están fuera de combate excelencia, los otros tres han desaparecido —murmura más que habla, aunque su intención primigenia era levantar más su voz y que está sonase firme, aunque solo queda en un vano intento.

No intuye dos grandes bolas de fuego que impactan contra su pecho derribándole en el suelo.

—¡Tus esbirros son tan inútiles como tu! —ruge desbocado —voy a mantenerte con vida para que soluciones esto —los gritos resuenan en la sala del trono, las llamas de las antorchas tiemblan al son de su ira, espantando a los murciélagos y otras criaturas en busca de un lugar mas tranquilo lejos de la furia de su descontrolado señor.

—¡Convoca a esos malditos arcángeles para que rastreen sus almas! —aúlla, en un majestuoso movimiento de su mano levanta a Abraxas que ,suspendido en el aire, reúne todo su poder para no gritar. La magia de Lucifer está desgarrando sus entrañas, la piel arde al mismo tiempo que la sangre se congela en su interior. Cuando llega al límite de resistencia siente como sale disparado de la sala y las puertas se cierran tras él.

En su cabeza la voz de Lucifer continua gritando que los encuentre enseguida.

Antes de cumplir sus órdenes busca un rincón oscuro donde recuperarse a salvo de miradas indiscretas. 

 

Yunho abre los ojos al sentir una suave caricia en su rostro. Descubre ante él, una preciosa águila real negra como la noche que le observa con la cabeza ladeada, aparentemente satisfecha. Se incorpora en el lecho y observa a su alrededor. Es una habitación circular, con ventanales en todas las paredes y unas delicadas cortinas anaranjadas que impiden que la luz llene la habitación con toda su intensidad.

Dos seres vestidos con túnicas austeras le observan a los pies del lecho. Sus pequeños ojos amarillos, felinos y escrutadores, semejan querer traspasar todos los secretos del hombre, su color de piel cambia de azulado a blanco dependiendo de como les de la luz. Sin dar nada a cambio.

Yunho parpadea, y mueve lentamente sus músculos, entre tanto, procura adaptarse y descubrir donde está. A los pocos segundos sus ojos se abren más y se clavan en los dos seres que continuan con su escrutinio. 

—¿Donde estoy? —su voz suena ronca, intenta disimular la desorientación pero sabe que fracasa porque los dos seres se ríen abiertamente.

—Bienvenido al limbo —contesta uno de ellos con voz aguda y chillona —¿quién o qué eres? —continua preguntando.

—Mi nombre es Yunho…creo —habla más para sí mismo que a los pequeños seres, que más confiados se acercan a él sentándose a ambos lados de la cama. No sabe porque, pero algo en su interior le dice que no es muy proclive a tener contacto físico. Se aparta con rudeza acercándose mas al cabezal de la cama. 

La fortuna juega con las vidas como si fuese un tablero de ajedrez. La voluntad de que esas fichas respondan depende de los dioses, pero a veces, cuando miran a otro lado, los hilos los mueven otros. 

Le duele la cabeza y siente desasosiego, no sabe porque pero algo en su interior le dice que debería estar en otra parte. Este no es un lugar familiar, aunque dado que no es capaz de hilar un pensamiento continuo a lo mejor está equivocado.

—¿Qué es el limbo? —pregunta mientras inconscientemente acaricia al águila que se posa en su regazo con familiaridad, evitando al mismo tiempo que los pequeños seres se acerquen más a él, como si el animal hubiese adivinado sus deseos. 

Los seres dejan de reír y se miran sorprendidos, de repente serios se alejan temerosos del hombre. Todo el mundo conoce el limbo, nadie, ni tan siquiera herejes que no acepten la palabra del señor harían esa pregunta. 

Cada vez que intenta hilar un pensamiento el dolor en su cabeza se hace más fuerte, desiste, su mente es como una tormenta de luces y sombras que no alcanzan ninguna imagen definida. Se apoya más en el cabezal y cierra los ojos en un vano intento de controlar su mente.

Los pequeños entes se acercan más y se atreven a tocarle, acarician sus brazos y al no obtener respuesta negativa continuan hasta llegar a la cabeza, siente como el suplicio disminuye, pero la incomodidad aumenta proporcionalmente. Abre los ojos y su mirada les advierte de que deberían poner distancia entre ellos y él.

—Mi nombre es Yunho —repite sorprendido consigo mismo al dar esa información, contempla sus manos como si fuese la primera vez que las ve y continua con el resto de su cuerpo. Los otros asisten impasibles a una escena poco común.

La primera vez que las almas llegan al limbo saben quienes son, de donde vienen y porque todavía no se les ha destinado a ningún sitio en concreto. A medida que pasa el tiempo esperando por su juicio los recuerdos se van diluyendo, el cuerpo se acostumbra, las rutinas se adueñan de cualquier atisbo de sentimiento. Sin embargo es la primera vez que un alma llega a ellos desgastada y en blanco. Que recuerden es la primera vez que sucede algo así.

—Bien Yunho, somos Lefon y Tendare, los animae encargados de tu adaptación al limbo —exclama con voz aprehendida y afectada, suena a discurso repetido. Y sin embargo hay una inflexión en su tono que despierta la curiosidad de Yunho.

—¿Qué es un animae? —pregunta curioso, olvidándose de su situación por un momento.  
Ambos mueven la cabeza al mismo lado y le miran como si estuviesen delante de algo realmente interesante. Sus cuerpos pequeños y rechonchos de color blanquecino contrastan con los cabellos negros rizados como sus ojos. Se mueven con elegancia y rapidez, sin parecer bruscos o fuera de lugar. Observarlos es hipnótico.

Uno de ellos, Lefon le mira suspirando.

—Vale, el limbo es el lugar donde las almas indecisas o sin cristianar esperan para su ubicación y nosotros los animae somos los encargados de ayudaros en la transición y controlar que no os escapéis en lugar de ir a donde corresponde. 

Yunho está más confundido, si cabe.

—¿Donde nos corresponde? —pregunta mientras se pone en pié y se acerca a los ventanales.

Tendare se acerca a él y levita para quedarse a su altura.

—El cielo o el Infierno obviamente —responde calmado —algunas almas se quedan aquí para siempre, otras se marchan enseguida —hace una pausa antes de continuar como si dudase en seguir hablando —tienes todo el aspecto de ser de los que pasarán tiempo por aquí.

Yunho contempla la ciudad a sus pies, los edificios se parecen mucho entre ellos, torreones rodeados de verde y cuatro edificios de piedra en el centro, no puede ver más allá de eso. Se pregunta si hay alguna manera de escapar. De lo único que está seguro en estos momentos es que ese no es definitivamente su lugar.

—Tienes que acompañarnos al Palanum para presentar tu caso —exclama Lefón mientras tira de su túnica apremiante —el Magnie tendrá muchas preguntas que hacerte. 

Yunho se deja conducir pero el águila tira de su túnica intentando que se quede en la estancia. Desconcertado se deja llevar por sus instintos y pide a los dos seres que le permitan un momento de intimidad, ambos se encogen de hombros simultáneamente a modo de respuesta y le dejan solo.

Por un instante se siente dueño de sus actos, y la sensación es ciertamente gloriosa, pero igual que viene, se desvanece como por ensalmo y vuelve la percepción de pérdida que le acompaña desde que se despertó. Mira interrogante al águila que extiende sus alas y de repente remonta un pausado vuelo, planeando a su alrededor, sorprendido y confuso permanece quieto hasta que de repente siente como se pega a su espalda y desaparece.

Se asusta y escudriña toda la estancia buscando al animal pero no hay rastro de él, de repente siente que algo se mueve en su espalda y al mirar hacia donde la vista le alcanza, poco más que el hombro, distingue el tatuaje de unas alas moviéndose ligeramente. 

Necesita sentarse un momento y recapacitar, está en un lugar que no conoce sin saber como ha llegado allí e ignorante de su lugar de procedencia. Recuerda su nombre y hay ciertos gestos que se le antojan familiares, y sin embargo sus instintos le muestran que algo terriblemente malo está sucediendo, aunque no puede determinar que o quienes. 

Lo único que puede hacer de momento es seguir a los extraños “duendecillos”. Estos le conducen a través de innumerables pasillos, en los que se encuentra otras personas, que caminan con lo que parece ser un rumbo fijo y la mirada perdida. Aunque no es el más adecuado para juzgar la posición de nadie en estos momentos. 

Sumido en sus pensamientos apenas se percata de que han abandonado el edificio y se dirigen a uno de los torreones de piedra, lo que se podrían llamar calles, que no son más que adoquines de diferentes colores y colocados de modo que no encajan unos con otros. Todas las casas que ve, excepto los torreones, son iguales a la suya, de arcilla blanca con reflejos en las paredes. Unos brillos que le llaman poderosamente la atención. Quiere quedarse a mirarlos pero nota una fuerte presión en la espalda que disminuye a medida que se aleja de ellos.

A partir de ese momento Lefon y Tendare lo observan más de cerca, hasta que llegan a una gran puerta de color plata, le empujan a entrar, prometen que lvolverán a buscarle y desaparecen inmediatamente. 

Se acerca un hombre delgado y enjuto cuyo rostro no refleja en absoluto la edad que tiene, podría ser joven o mayor, sus modales tampoco revelan nada, Yunho se sorprende porque sus ropajes son diferentes a los del resto, su túnica ha concentrado verde brillante y rojo luminoso con naranja en los bordes, pero el resto es negro y se da cuenta que es la primera vez que ve ese color desde que despierta. Su primer impulso es el de sonreír y lo contiene sin razón aparente, hasta lo que recuerda nadie le ha prohibido hacerlo. Y sin embargo prefiere contener sus emociones.

Con un solo gesto le indica que le acompañe y suben por una escalera esmaltada en blanco, sin mediar palabra, y eso le gusta. Aparentemente está acostumbrado a los silencios.

Al final de la escalera le espera una gran sala, al fondo, detrás de una pared de vidrieras que dejan entrar la luz con toda suerte de colores un hombre sentado en un enorme trono, ataviado con una túnica dorada le observa con ingenua curiosidad o eso es lo que quiere pensar. 

—¡Acercaos joven! —exclama con voz ronca y potente.

Yunho obedece, se aproxima y nuevamente la sensación de estar fuera de lugar se apodera de él. Sin saber porque, busca las vías de escape más próximas y calcula el peso y la capacidad de lucha de los dos hombres que le acompañan en la estancia. Una vez hecho eso se siente mucho mas cómodo con la situación.

El hombre que le espera con gesto adusto repiquetea en uno de los reposabrazos insistentemente evidenciando su impaciencia, lo que provoca un caminar mas lento en Yunho, que consciente de la provocación se pregunta porque se pone a sí mismo en una situación comprometida. Lo curioso es que gracias a esa provocación cuando llega frente a él, el gesto adusto muta en otro mucho más sincero y cruel. Puede oler su maldad, aunque en ese preciso instante sonríe como si realmente se alegrase de verlo.

 

—Bienvenido al limbo, soy el Magnie, una especie de encargado. Me han comentado que tu caso es algo peculiar y necesito hacerte algunas preguntas para informar al tribunal. Si eres tan amable.

Yunho asiente, permanece en pié mirando al Magnie fijamente, no hay más asientos disponibles. Una buena jugada para mantener su posición de poder, aunque si es necesario acudir a esas tretas para demostrar superioridad, algo falla. Desconcertado por sus pensamientos no escucha la pregunta que le hace.

—¿Perdón? lo siento señor no he entendido bien —dice intentando un tono de sorpresa en su voz.

El Magnie suspira mostrando su desacuerdo.

—Le preguntaba de donde proviene —contesta.

Yunho frunce el ceño y rebusca en su mente, forzando una respuesta, pero el dolor aumenta.

—No lo se señor —murmura avergonzado.

El magnie le mira suspicaz.

—¿Cómo que no sabe? —el tono es arisco.

Todas las alarmas se disparan en Yunho en cuanto escucha la voz airada contra él. Hace un esfuerzo consciente por controlarse, y aparentemente no es la primera vez que le sucede esto porque lo logra con bastante facilidad.

—Disculpe, no es que no lo sepa, es que no me acuerdo.

El Magnie se levanta de su trono acercándose genuinamente sorprendido le observa mientras camina a su alrededor. Yunho se mantiene en la misma postura sin inmutarse.

—¿Recuerda su nombre? —interpela, su voz más suave no ha perdido dureza.

—Eso si, es Yunho —contesta sin vacilar.

—¿Su ocupación? —continua el Magnie.

—No —dice al mismo tiempo que niega con la cabeza. 

—¿Amigos? ¿Familia? —cuestiona nuevamente el hombre.

Solo niega con la cabeza, que cada vez le duele mas. Unas cuantas preguntas después con sus correspondientes respuestas negativas son el precio que paga para poder salir del edificio.

Sus duendes particulares le esperan en la salida. Animados y presurosos no dejan parlotear sobre todas las cosas que tiene que hacer a partir de ese momento. Pero Yunho solo piensa en porque no tiene memoria de su vida, en la sensación de peligro que le abraza todo el rato, a veces sin dejarle respirar y, sobre todo, si en el limbo solo llegan los muertos que le lleva hasta aquí. Porque una de las pocas cosas que sabe seguro es que está vivo.

 

EXODO

Notre Dame está vacío, apenas comienza a clarear y unos pocos mendigos esperan en la puerta a que algún monaguillo le de algo de comer. Jaejoong los contempla desde una de las torres, por un momento piensa en hacerlos desaparecer para entrar en la Catedral a su antojo, pero si algo sobra en Paris es gente, y no es un buen día para una masacre.

Extiende sus alas y acaricia a la pantera negra que se pega a su cuerpo buscando más de su amo. Es la primera sonrisa que se permite en mucho tiempo, la siguiente puede llegar si logra entrar en el recinto sin que nadie lo note y robar la copa de la comunión. De todas las ideas locas de Yoochun, la de apropiarse de una de las reliquias de Jerusalem se lleva el primer premio. Y aún así se ofrece porque en el fondo tiene razón. 

Todavía no tiene muy claro que está pasando exactamente y el mensaje que Yoochun les envió es como poco críptico, aún así milenios de confianza le impelan a adentrarse en un París sucio, lleno de devotos inmisericordes que no distinguen su diestra de su siniestra cuya fe les conduce irremediablemente a creer en futilidades. Y a tratar como escoria a los que no son como ellos.

Cuanto los detesta. 

Su pantera se estremece ante la ira que invoca en sus manos, los ojos como dos rubíes centelleantes brillan exaltados, pero no se mueve un ápice de su lado. Jaejoong se da cuenta y se miran: 

—Está bien, vuelve dentro que voy a buscar ahí dentro la maldita copa —exclama con un deje de dramatismo que ambos saben es totalmente fingido. 

La pantera se cuela por el cuello y con un suspiro se mezcla con la carne de Jaejoong bajando hasta su cadera donde se convierte en un tatuaje, después de unos segundos brillando, su dueño sabe que está profundamente dormida, de momento no la necesita.

Es cuando decide esconder sus alas y saltar con agilidad hasta el campanario, desde el que comienza a bajar las escaleras sigilosamente, cuando está casi al final se queda suspendido en el aire observando. No hay nadie. Se deja caer lentamente y en cuanto pisa suelo se dirige a la sacristía, en contra de la sobriedad y la belleza de la iglesia, lo que no se muestra está terriblemente desordenado. Túnicas y báculos tirados encima de una silla, sacos de monedas en un rincón, las que tendrían que estar en manos de gente que realmente las necesitase, pero que llenarán las arcas del obispo de la catedral y alimentarán su necesidad de tener mas.

Pero hoy no es día de solucionar los pequeños problemas con la avaricia de algunos miembros de la iglesia. 

Cierra los ojos y concentra su aura hasta que puede escuchar un pequeño tintineo en lo alto de uno de los armarios. Solo un poco de magia básica y la copa aparece en su mano, en cuanto toca su piel un tremendo resplandor le rodea confundiéndole por unos segundos.

Vitales.

Porque a través de la luz puede ver a dos ángeles exterminadores aparecer de la nada y lanzar dagas negras hacía él. Un depurado instinto de supervivencia ayuda a la hora de apurar su huida en cuestión de segundos. Y en el momento en el que va a desaparecer siente como una de las dagas se clava en su costado provocando un dolor terrible. A pesar de eso puede trasladarse a un lugar seguro. 

Lo malo es que continua en la tierra y por primera vez no se queja de Yoochun y su manía de pasar temporadas en la misma observando la vida y costumbres de los humanos desde cerca, demasiado cerca para su gusto. Enlazar la casa con hechizos a los cinco impidiendo la entrada de cualquier otro que no sean ellos también es una de las brillantes ideas de su amigo, porque si no fuese por eso hubiese trasplantado a cualquier sitio, y teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias lo más inteligente es llegar a lugar seguro.

Maldice cual demonio de cuarto rango utilizando todas las expresiones malsonantes que conoce, y no son pocas, cae en la alfombra del salón comprueba que la copa está en su mano. Solo puede avisar a Yoochun y Junsu, los únicos con los que tiene contacto desde hace dos días, antes de desmayarse.

Las dagas negras se fabrican en el Heciel, en las montañas azules, con sangre de dragones encadenados, seres primordialmente malignos según los Arcángeles y Dios que merecen el encadenamiento perpetuo y otras torturas de las que nadie quiere hablar. Esa practica se remonta desde el cisma de los dioses, los que la conocen o la disfrutan o la odian con la misma intensidad. pero nunca se menciona.

La ira y el sufrimiento de cada uno de esos dragones se traspasa a las dagas que toda vez provocan una herida penetran en el cuerpo de la víctima que se va pudriendo paulatinamente hasta que mueren, en los demonios mas sensibles a la magia celestial que los meros mortales, el proceso es mucho mas rápido y doloroso.

Cuando Yoochun y Junsu llegan, el pecho de Jaejoong teñido de un negro azulado evidencia una respiración errática y descompasada, su pantera yace al lado en las mismas circunstancias. En seguida se arrodillan a su lado comprobando los latidos y la potencia de su magia, ambos lentos, casi inexistentes, y a pesar de eso su mano izquierda aferra la copa con la poca fuerza que le queda.

La serpiente de Junsu se arrastra hacia la pantera, se enrosca en su cuerpo empequeñecido, al mismo tiempo, el dragón dorado de Yoochun se acerca emitiendo gemidos lastimeros y se recuesta a su lado exhalando pequeñas volutas de humo.

Junsu se incorpora y mira a Yoochun que asiente. Son siglos de conocerse, de los que ayudan a no necesitar palabras, a actuar como uno solo. Levantan las manos al mismo tiempo y comienzan un salmo en el que uno tras otro van intercalando frases, las de un conjuro muy antiguo y complicado. No es la primera vez que lo usan, no así las circunstancias que enfrentan, Jaejoong no ha sufrido heridas de ese calibre en siglos, no desde el principio de los tiempos en la lucha contra los titanes. Y nunca han curado sin estar los cinco juntos.

Aun así no cejan en su empeño, con las alas desplegadas levitan por encima de él mientras sale de sus manos una suerte de polvo plateado que cubre todo el cuerpo de su amigo. Durante unos minutos solo se escucha la letanía de ambos, de repente Jaejoong se eleva y el polvo plateado se vuelve primero mas brillante y luego negro. El dragón y la serpiente se apartan de la pantera que sufre el mismo destino de su amo. 

Pasan los minutos y Junsu calcula cuanto tiempo podrán soportar el traspaso de magia, Yoochun la entrega toda libremente, sin guardarse nada, él sin embargo reserva poderes porque, de no ser así, los tres quedarían desvalidos sin posibilidad de atacar o defenderse.  
Saben que han ganado esa pequeña batalla cuando Jaejoong, de repente comienza a gritar sin control, en el mismo instante en que su pantera abre los ojos y estos refulgen con la misma fuerza de siempre. El grito dura apenas segundos pero se les antoja horas, porque saben que esa, con diferencia, es la parte mas dolorosa del proceso. 

Y como viene se va. Jaejoong cae en la alfombra cerrando los ojos, sumido ya en un sueño que sus amigos desean sea reparador. La pantera se pega a su cuerpo y esconde la cabeza en el hueco de su hombro. Los otros dos animales se acercan también pegándose a la piel del herido. Su instinto les muestra lo que tienen que hacer. 

Yoochun se acerca a un mueble y retira una botella junto con dos copas, se las muestra a Junsu y este niega con una sonrisa cansada mientras se sienta en uno de los dos sillones mientras contempla a Jaejoong con preocupación. 

—Se pondrá bien —murmura Yoochun.

Junsu le mira entre preocupado y divertido. 

—Por supuesto, hemos hecho un buen trabajo —exclama en lo que a cualquier podría parecerle un tono de alegría despreocupada. Pero Yoochun sabe que no. Se miran por un momento, dura una eternidad y unos segundos en la vida mortal. 

—Vale —suspira Yoochun —cuéntamelo. 

—Un medio demonio comenzó a perseguirme al mismo tiempo que sentía las alarmas que enviaban desde el Adaro, tenía especial interés en deshacerse de mi y me extraño que alguien de esa categoría me buscase —una mueca de disgusto y orgullo mal disimulado le delata —el caso es que antes de darle su merecido le hice un par de preguntas y resulta que… esto te va a encantar… Lucifer ha decidido que su puesto no es suficiente para demostrar lo mucho que vale, así que ahora es muy amigo del grupo de ángeles favorito de Changmin y juntos consiguieron sumir a Satán en un sueño del que …

Yoochun se levanta alterado.

—¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! ¡No me lo puedo creer! —su voz sueña como un gruñido descontrolado —voy a cargármelo con mis propias manos, le destrozaré y después haré que lo resuciten para volver a matarlo..

Junsu frunce el ceño en un gesto infantil y aún así no pierde ni un ápice de su aplomo.

—Ponte a la cola —susurra.

Se miran con determinación, una que nace de la más profunda de las condiciones y deseos reales, unos que te llevan hasta el fin sin importar lo que suceda, para conseguir su objetivo.

La noche se cierne sobre ellos, desde las ventanas se puede ver como los pequeños faroles de los campesinos volviendo a casa marcan un camino de luz que tiñe de sombras la pradera. Probablemente para muchas personas es el momento para relajarse y disfrutar de un merecido descanso. Pero las sombras es el momento en el que los demonios están en su mayor apogeo, cuando los poderes se intensifican y las auras se desconectan de los cuerpos.

Dejan la conversación porque se acerca el ocaso y necesitan despertar a Jaejoong. Aprovechan para acercarse a la cama donde descansa, respira profundamente, su piel ya no es gris ha vuelto a su tono nacarado con el que conquista a los simples mortales obnubilados por su presencia. Yoochun acaricia su pelo, Junsu sopla viento de vida, de la suya propia sin pensar, es más que un compañero de armas. Es el momento en el que abre los ojos.

Ni siquiera está un poco desorientado.

—Como atrape a esos arcángeles les voy a arrancar el corazón para que Maya se lo coma, lo juro —son sus primeras palabras, roncas y abruptas, los otros se miran sonrientes, Jaejoong está de vuelta.

—Tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer que arrancar corazones —contesta Yoochun en un tono que se acerca peligrosamente a lo maternal. 

—Y ahora que hablas de cosas importantes —Jaejoong se incorpora en la cama lentamente —estás tardando en contarme para que necesitamos la maldita copa que casi me cuesta la vida ….y una armadura nueva, esos desgraciados han dejado la mía para tirar.

Yoochun muda el gesto de alegría por la recuperación de su amigo en una expresión adusta y preocupada, una similar a la de Junsu.

—Estaba en Alemania, en la iglesia de Schöchrs cuando tuve una visión, no es clara, imágenes inconexas, rostros y fuego, vosotros, yo, la copa de Notre Dame y muerte por doquier, por eso os envié el aviso —hace una pausa —ya sabéis que cuanto mas corto sea el mensaje antes llega.

Junsu frunce el ceño.

—Recuérdame que un día de estos hablemos de la diferencia entre corto y críptico querido —su tono puede catalogarse en una escala de peligro, pero sus palabras no hacen mella en Yoochun que le devuelve el comentario con una amplia sonrisa.

—Cuando quieras, donde quieras, ya lo sabes —exclama divertido. 

Jaejoong les interrumpe. 

—Contadme mas —exige.

Junsu le cuenta lo que descubre del demonio y la gravedad de la situación se vuelve cada vez mas grande a medida que repite la historia. 

—Yoochun ¿Donde por todo lo sagrado, están Changmin y Yunho? —pregunta Jaejoong con cierto tono de desesperación cuando sus otros dos amigos no forman parte de la historia que están contando —no soy capaz de contactar con ellos, llevo intentándolo desde que me desperté.

—No lo sabemos, tenemos el mismo problema, han desaparecido —contesta Yoochun mas que preocupado —Changmin cierra su mente si está en peligro o de reconocimiento, pero Yunho jamás se desprende de los hilos, quiere estar conectado a toda costa.

—No están muertos —susurra Jaejoong —lo notaríamos, la conexión no se ha perdido pero es como si estuviesen …

—¿Cómo han dejado a Satán? —pregunta Junsu —no estaban con él cuando le atacaron los arcángeles, no estábamos ninguno —su voz suena triste, desangelada. —puede que les hayan atacado también.

Y el silencio se convierte en el amo y señor de la estancia. De repente, mientras reaccionan no se dan cuenta de la crudeza que eso conlleva. Satán está perdido en las tinieblas porque ellos no pudieron hacer su trabajo. No estaban cuando tenían que estar.  
Es la primera vez.

—Tenemos que encontrarles —exclama Jaejoong intentando levantarse —necesitamos estar los cinco juntos.

Junsu le empuja suavemente para acostarlo.

—Descansa mientras preparamos las armas, necesitamos toda tu aura para completarlas —exclama determinado.

Yoochun le guiña un ojo mientras salen de la habitación.

En el salón Junsu juega con el fuego de la chimenea, lo acaricia y después lo pasea por toda la estancia, es un baile perfectamente coordinado. Verlo jugar con fuego es un espectáculo del que nunca se cansa, no interrumpiría sino fuese estrictamente necesario. 

—Tenemos que empezar con las armas —casi susurra y sin embargo Junsu escucha perfectamente en un movimiento de ambas manos hace que el fuego haga piruetas en el aire y después lo devuelve a la chimenea.

—Vamos pues —suspira, es la primera vez que imprimen de magia las armas los dos solos, habitualmente es un ritual sagrado para los cinco que solo estén los dos es raro y espera que puedan utilizar todo el poder posible.

Jaejoong aparece en la sala, no tiene fuerzas suficientes para ayudarles pero su sola presencia proporciona más potencia al ritual. 

Colocan todas encima de la pesada y mullida alfombra, las dos espadas de hielo de Jaejoong, la katana de sangre de Junsu, el látigo de fuego de Yoochun, el resto que siempre llevan de repuesto no necesita renovar sus poderes.

Se sientan en posición de loto alrededor de las armas, y cierran los ojos repitiendo como un mantra las palabras llenas de un poder aún más antiguo que ellos, el aire se espesa y Jaejoong siente el cansancio con tanta fuerza que necesita tumbarse en el viejo sofá convirtiéndose en un mero espectador.

Los minutos se suceden y una nube mágica surge como de la nada en medio del salón, se eleva lentamente y de pronto se transforma en una nube plateada que cubre todas las armas y a sus tres dueños. 

El ritual ha finalizado. Ahora necesitan conjurar a Yunho y Changmin para recuperarlos y traerlos de vuelta a su lado. Sin ellos no podrán solucionar nada.

 

La sala principal del Adaro está llena de demonios, de todas las categorías, formas y esencias posibles. La mayoría descubre acongojada el cambio porque Lucifer no es un Dios, su mano derecha si, pero no Satán. Sin embargo son conocedores de que su única opción es asumir la situación porque ni siquiera todos juntos tienen el poder para arrancarlo del trono desde que les mira en ese mismo instante.

Uno de los chambelanes golpea su bastón contra el suelo. Todos se callan inmediatamente, Lucifer se levanta de su trono al tiempo que alza las manos al aire soltando pequeñas ráfagas de luz.

—Os preguntaréis —comienza —que ha pasado con Satán, porque ocupo su sitio, lo cual muestra lo mal que lo estáis haciendo, lo que realmente debéis preguntaros es cómo podéis mejorar un Infierno desgastado por tantos siglos de lucha contra el Heciel sin acercarse siquiera a la idea de ganar, cambiando victorias por palabras vacías y rotas como equilibrio y control.

Todos le miran expectantes.

—Se acabaron los tratos —su tono de voz se eleva volviéndose más agudo —es el fin de las promesas vanas e inocuas, ha llegado el momento de demostrar que somos mejores que ellos. Nuestro tiempo está aquí, esperando que derrotemos a todos esos ángeles que nunca nos han respetado como merecíamos.

Puede sentir como su audiencia se exalta por momentos, siente que sus palabras están dando el resultado esperado y se regodea en ese nuevo triunfo personal. Sabe que es el momento de empezar a actuar con toda la fuerza.

—Sin embargo hay quienes pretenden desbaratar nuestros planes — siente como la expectación se apodera del momento —vuestra querida y admirada Guardia Imperial traiciona todo por lo que luchamos, pretende volver a los tiempos de la derrota y las humillaciones, no quieren que desatemos nuestra auténtica naturaleza, por eso todos debemos emprender una cruzada para encontrarlos y juzgarlos.

El silencio es atronador, la Guardia Imperial es demasiado fuerte u respetada pero las palabras escogidas con cuidado hacen mella en una gran parte de los demonios que se miran entre ellos en la búsqueda de reafirmar el nuevo cariz que toman los acontecimientos y salvo unos pocos ajenos a que a pesar de todo lo dicho, todavía no saben dónde está su dios y que le ha sucedido.

Lucifer se sienta satisfecho en el trono usurpado y disfruta del efecto que causan sus palabras.


	2. Colera

EXPIACIÓN 

Changmin abre los ojos desorientado. No reconoce las paredes de piedra, que han visto tiempos mejores, ni el desgastado catre donde yace, todo lo que le rodea es ajeno. Excepto un lobo negro y blanco que le mira con lo que podría ser una sonrisa.

—Choikan —murmura provocando que el animal se acerque a el y apoye la cabeza en el pecho —nos han jodido bien —el lobo se frota contra él en muda señal de entendimiento, le acaricia y se obliga a levantarse.

Se acerca a la ventana, está en una ciudad grande, puede ver una calle parcialmente adoquinada por la que pasan carruajes, mendigos que probablemente se encaminan a la iglesia de turno para pedir algo de limosna, sirvientes con libreas impolutas que probablemente no hayan comido nada en lo que llevan de día, jóvenes que se pasean a caballo aferrando su espada, buscando pleitos sin importancia para ganar reputación, palacios, casonas de gente mas que acomodada y a la derecha mas lejos, cerca del río puede distinguir las torres de una catedral tan familiar como despreciada. 

Está en Paris. 

Su atención vuelve a la habitación, un catre una mesa desvencijada, un pequeño baúl y probablemente ratas como compañeras de cuarto, ha estado en sitios peores.  
Se sienta en el catre en posición de loto y cierra los ojos, necesita conectar con los otros cuatro para saber que está pasando antes de hacer nada. 

Pero no puede. 

Se levanta e intenta levitar la jarra de la mesilla. No pasa nada. Como si estuviese totalmente aislado del resto del mundo, es la primera vez que le sucede y no le gusta sentirse así. Intenta relajarse, respira hondo y trata de liberar la tensión acumulada en su cuerpo, entonces los recuerdos vuelven a él como una ola descontrolada que arrasa con todo. 

El ataque sorpresa del batallón personal de ángeles de Gabriel, los conjuros, la maldición apropiándose de su cuerpo, esa sensación de drenarse lentamente. Su corazón late a toda velocidad, intenta controlar los nervios, pero es una tarea imposible porque las imágenes se repiten una y otra vez en su mente. Los golpes y el dolor de los hechizos se repiten como un reflejo constante. 

Y todos esos maleficios con los que consiguen anular sus poderes. Aunque se resiste a aceptar tal cosa. 

—Choikan —el lobo se acerca presto —entra, tenemos que salir de aquí —pide.

Pero el animal se acerca y gime lastimero mientras da vueltas sobre si mismo.

—¿No puedes? —pregunta furioso —¡Maldita sea!, estamos perdidos —grita desesperado.  
El lobo aúlla por lo bajo, cuasi consciente de que no están en la mejor de las situaciones y que cualquier ruido puede exponerles. Changmin, menos alterado se acerca y le acaricia.

—Nos han dejado sin fuerza amigo, pero no te preocupes —suspira sentándose en el suelo —todo tiene solución, aunque todavía no sepa cual es.

Permanecen mucho tiempo en esa postura, Changmin está a punto de levantarse cuando una luz cegadora y un pequeño estallido irrumpen sorpresivamente.

Changmin ya de pie distingue una figura que atraviesa el haz de luz, cuando esta se desvanece lo ve. 

—Kyuhyun tienes que dejar de hacer entradas dramáticas, llevas siglos con el mismo número de circo —exclama. Se acerca a él, una figura familiar, aunque se complique la vida en las filas del bando equivocado, dadas las circunstancias es un alivio del que va a disfrutar, aunque sea temporal.

El aludido repliega sus alas doradas y le contesta con un gesto de desafío. 

—¿Cuando apreciarás las bondades de una buena escenificación? —pregunta ojeando el lugar —esto es peor que una pocilga. 

Changmin esboza una sonrisa no exenta de sarcasmo. 

—Agradece a tus amigos —le mira divertido —han tenido la cortesía de despojarme de mis poderes y abandonarme en Paris a mi suerte.  
Kyuhyun abandona el tono de ligereza y aprovecha el silencio para mirar a Changmin a los ojos, se conocen desde el principio, han compartido mas cosas de las que querrían recordar y menos de las que les gustaría. No saben mentirse. Incluso aprendieron a vivir en lados distintos de la misma moneda. Puede que no sea una relación perfecta como la que Changmin comparte con los otros cuatro, Kyuhyun está convencido que un día se mimetizarán formando un ente grandioso que desbanque a todos los dioses conocidos.

—Se que no tienes poderes —murmura Kyuhyun desviando la mirada —no se habla de otra cosa, los esbirros de Gabriel presumen sin freno ni control.

Changmin frunce el ceño, está empezando a enfadarse de verdad.

—Kyu…¿qué ha pasado de verdad?, necesito saberlo —pregunta con cierta ansiedad indigna de él. 

Este suspira y por un instante parece que no va a contestar.

—Minnie, vengo como amigo, no como portavoz —la sinceridad y preocupación en su voz es lo que alerta a Changmin —Dios…el mío —su amigo levanta la ceja suspicaz ante la aclaración —no está muy enterado de lo que sucede, no le da importancia dice que Satán se pierde de vez en cuando toma forma mortal y se divierte en la tierra para luego descubrir que se aburre y vuelve al Infierno sin problemas.

Changmin se ríe, a carcajadas, le sienta bien el desahogo, en todos los siglos que lleva al servicio en la Guardia Imperial de Satán, jamás se le ha pasado por la cabeza tomar una forma mortal y abandonar el Infierno. Es una broma de mal gusto, eso es lo piensa hasta que el gesto serio y lacónico de su amigo le indica todo lo contrario.

—Kyu…¿qué pasa? —la cuestión le sorprende, precisamente un miembro de la Guardia Imperial debe estar informado de todo lo que sucede en el Infierno y sin embargo por el tono que Changmin utiliza se da cuenta de que no sabe absolutamente nada. 

—De verdad no sabes nada… —murmura para sí mismo —Changmin, quiero que te sientes y me dejes contarte lo que pasa hasta el final sin interrumpirme ¿de acuerdo?

Changmin le mira reticente.

—Sabes que no puedo prometerte eso —deja entrever una sonrisa maligna —va en contra de mi naturaleza.

Kyuhyun resopla, comprende a su amigo y no desearía estar en su lugar en estos momentos, es consciente de que su naturaleza demoniaca le lleva a dejarse llevar por los instintos, como a él su, según Changmin, aburrida tendencia a la redención. 

—Un grupo de ángeles y demonios atacaron a Satán con varios conjuros y maleficios que desconozco, supongo que el poder de la sangre de Gabriel ayudó, él y Lucifer se han aliado.

Changmin no da crédito a lo que está escuchando. Es una traición de tal calibre que se siente, por un momento, completamente abrumado ante la magnitud de la situación.

—¿Dios lo sabe? —pregunta esperando una respuesta negativa.

Kyuhyun mira por la ventana eludiendo la mirada inquisitiva y depredadora de Changmin, sabe que su amigo está controlando su temperamento, pero no cuanto tiempo va a poder hacerlo.

—Creo que sospecha algo —comienza —pero no quiere saber, de momento.

—¿Por qué no tengo poderes? —cuestiona imperativo.

Kyuhyun parece aliviado por no tener que seguir con esa conversación. No quiere traicionar a Dios, y no quiere mentirle a Changmin y las dos cosas en ese momento no son compatibles.

—Te los han quitado —responde cauteloso —no pueden mataros pero necesitan anular vuestros poderes para que no despertéis a Satán.

—¿Os? —inquiere Changmin —¿Porqué hablas en plural? ¿ Qué les ha pasado a los demás? ¡Contesta! —su tono de voz se eleva en el momento en que su situación personal deja de ser singular y los otros cuatro miembros de la Guardia Imperial, porque se refiere a ellos indudablemente, están en peligro. 

Kyuhyun se sienta en el catre pasándose la mano por el pelo. Está cruzando una linea que durante eternidades se ha marcado con firmeza y rotundidad.

—No debería estar aquí y lo sabes —dice, elude la mirada de una de las pocas personas a las que puede llamar realmente amigo —Yoochun lo sintió y os avisó, para ti ya era demasiado tarde, él, Jaejoong y Junsu están escondidos, todo el mundo les está buscando, desesperadamente tengo que añadir.

Changmin le interrumpe, parte de él siente un alivio infinito porque los tres están bien, seguro que preparando una respuesta contundente o eso espera. pero solo ha dicho tres. 

—Kyu ¿donde está Yunho? —quiere y al mismo tiempo no que le responda a esa pregunta. 

Este, indeciso le mira, su duda no está en contarle sino en como puede asumir lo que le va a decir.

—Le atacaron, como a ti, lo que ha llegado a mis oídos es que no completaron el ritual para anular sus poderes y han borrado su memoria. Nadie sabe donde está.

Changmin siente todo el peso del cansancio de repente. Son muchas cosas, demasiadas para una mente mortal, porque ahora es lo que es. Mortal y débil, voluble, dependiente del flujo de mareas, del clima, de otros mortales que pueden herirle o terminar con su vida en un suspiro, sin pestañear. Y no puede estar con los demás, y parte de su fuerza se pierde sin ellos, no solo la magia, sino su propia tranquilidad. Kyuhyun puede sentir la desolación en estado puro.

—Estoy atrapado en la tierra sin poder trasplanar, sin comunicación y con Yunho perdido no se sabe donde —el silencio que sobreviene a esa declaración es rotundo, como la calma que precede a la tempestad. Inconscientemente Kyuhyun lleva todo el rato esperando ese momento —tienes que hacer algo por mí.

—No —responde determinado —no voy a buscar a Jaejoong para decirle donde estás y que te ha pasado, sabes que en unos minutos me localizarán y aunque no tienen mi rango, Gabriel si es mas poderoso que yo. Lo siento de verdad.

Changmin se espera la respuesta, aún así tenía que intentarlo. Deshecha la disculpa con un gesto disciplente y le sonríe. 

—De todos modos gracias, ya me las apañaré —dice en tono suave.

Kyuhyun asiente preocupado y tras una mirada de animo desaparece en una ráfaga de luz.

 

 

RENDICIÓN

Puede ver los cuerpos mutilados, desparramados en el suelo sin ningún orden; se siente cansado y pesado intenta caminar y dirigirse hasta el lugar del que provienen los gritos, desgarrados, suplicantes, roncos, feroces. Pero no se mueve, de repente se abre una puerta delante de él y puede ver a Yunho atado a una gran columna mientras unos enormes pájaros negros le atacan picando sin compasión. 

La sangre cubre casi todo su cuerpo, le mira con desesperación siente como intenta hablar con él, pero ningún sonido sale de su boca, sin embargo sabe que le está pidiendo ayuda, la puerta se cierra sin que él se pueda mover, y de repente el suelo se rompe bajo sus pies y comienza a caer rápido.

Es cuando Jaejoong se despierta gritando.

Yoochun y Junsu acuden enseguida, preocupados se acercan a él, le sujetan intentando que vuelva a acostarse en la cama, pero no se deja, se incorpora y les mira con fiereza.

—Acabo de tener una visión, Yunho tiene problemas, lo he visto atado a una columna y sangrando —Junsu le mira preocupado, las visiones de Jaejoong son representaciones simbólicas de lo que sucede, nunca reales, pero jamás tan vívidas como que le afecten de esa manera.

Jaejoong les mira con cierto deje de desesperación, intentando hacerles comprender la fuerza con la que el sueño le empuja a levantarse y salir en busca de Yunho enseguida. La perentoria necesidad de saber que está bien es mas poderoso que todo el sentido común.

Yoochun toma su mano y le obliga a mirarle a los ojos.

—No podemos salir en medio de la noche a la desesperada sin saber donde está Yunho o Changmin, si queremos encontrarlos y evitar que nos encuentren a nosotros al mismo tiempo tenemos que usar los mapas de luz y trazar un plan —su voz suave y decidida parece hacer mella en el porque su cuerpo se deshace de la gran parte de la tensión. 

—Está en peligro, tenemos que darnos prisa—suspira mientras tumba en la cama otra vez Junsu mueve las manos y enseguida aparece una copa con un liquido dorado, mientras bebe, Yoochun se acerca a la ventana y suspira, echa de menos a Changmin y su sangre fría en situaciones críticas, aunque nunca han estado en unas circunstancias tan adversas, puede que en estos momentos esté en una situación de peligro como Yunho.

—Y hay que encontrar a Changmin, puede que no esté tan mal como Yunho, pero su vacío no es normal —continua Jaejoong saliendo de la cama —no me pienso quedar —la mirada acusadora de Junsu no hace mella en él. 

—Necesitamos un mapa de luz —Yoochun permanece ajeno al intercambio de miradas.

—Si, y unas cuantas velas de sangre —apunta Junsu —¿tienes de eso en esta casa Yoochun?

—Tenemos mas abajo —contesta preocupado —pero las que están aquí tienen que servir, vamos a ello.

En cuestión de minutos están preparados, alrededor de un mapa antiguo del mundo conocido, uno más exacto del que usan los mortales, con zonas que ellos ni siquiera saben que existe. 

El mapa está sobre una gran mesa de madera en una sala llena de tapices que representan escenas de cacería y de damas tocando arpas. Junsu se distrae con ellas mientras Jaejoong y Yoochun, mas avezados en esos menesteres, preparan lo necesario.

—Podemos empezar —murmura Jaejoong apagando los fuegos de los candiles que iluminan la estancia.

En un gesto Yoochun enciende las velas, y solo queda iluminado el mapa, Jaejoong levanta las manos y cierra los ojos.

—Fuego —murmura.

Junsu le sigue

—Aire 

—Luz —susurra Yoochun, su voz grave hace eco en el silencio, por un momento no pasa nada, los tres acercan sus manos con las palmas hacia arriba formando una especie de estrella de la que surge una esfera transparente que ese eleva hasta quedarse a escasos milímetros del mapa.

Vuelven a repetir las palabras anteriores y añaden cuanto hechizo de localización que conocen, invocan la magia de los ancestros, una que no usaban desde los “Tiempos de la Ira”. El aire de la estancia se vuelve denso y peligroso; en un momento determinado se toman de las manos compartiendo toda su energía y poder en estado puro, sin restricciones. El cuerpo de Jaejoong comienza a temblar incontroladamente, de los cinco es el mas psíquico, las premoniciones llegan antes a él y es mucho mas sensible a las reacciones del exterior. Lo que a priori puede ser algo preocupante, es una ventaja a la hora de enfrentar situaciones como esta.

Yoochun es el primero en romper la conexión, los demás le siguen; la mesa comienza a vibrar y después una luz poderosa de color verde se enciende en un punto del mapa, se miran y vuelven a concentrarse, necesitan dos luces encendidas no solo una. 

Pero el tiempo pasa y no sucede lo esperado, una sola luz parpadea en el mapa, las velas se están consumiendo poco a poco. Junsu para y suspira mientras los otros dos entienden y aceptan.

—Esto es un despropósito, un demonio de primera categoría no puede desaparecer sin dejar rastro, el poder de Yunho es colosal, su esencia debería aparece en el mapa —apunta Jaejoong preocupado.

Yoochun hubiese querido animarle y quitarle importancia con algún comentario sarcástico, pero esta vez Jaejoong tiene toda la razón, los mapas de luz funcionan con una precisión total.

—Eso significa que está fuera de la tierra —la convicción de sus palabras aligera por un momento la preocupación de Junsu, al menos sigue vivo.

—Y sabemos que Changmin está en Paris —exclama Jaejoong —ya llegamos tarde. 

 

 

Es un arco de piedra rodeado de fuentes de agua que simulan cataratas, Yunho siente como la energía fluye de ese lugar, con una fuerza inusitada Lefón suspira sentado a su lado, le da un codazo para llamar su atención.

—Tu trabajo, mientras estés aquí será controlar las almas que no están conformes con su destino, eres fuerte y un caso raro el Magnie quiere que hagas esto es la primera vez que sucede. Yunho nota un ligero hormigueo en sus manos, es constante y fuerte, como si se estuviese apoderando de él. Cierra los ojos e intenta controlarlo, apenas lo consigue, las voces de sus dos acompañantes se oyen lejanas e incomprensibles. Su cuerpo comienza a temblar incontroladamente, siente que su águila fundida en la espalda se aferra tratando de no salir despedida por la fuerza que emana de su cuerpo.

Tendare le mira sorprendido y asustado.

—Yunho ¿qué sucede? —pregunta —no pareces estar muy bien.  
Este sacude la cabeza y se levanta para pasear.

—No te preocupes, estoy bien —contesta intentando no llamar más la atención —voy a pasear. 

Se aleja a un pasillo que comunica con una plaza pequeña con flores y unos extraños pájaros que se parecen a un pavo real, mas grandes y con picos plateados y una cresta de colores indefinidos. Se sienta en uno de los bancos, cuando se da cuenta de que un pequeño resplandor irradia de sus manos.

Asombrado ve observa como un montón de hojas del suelo se elevan en el aire formando un remolino a su alrededor. Las hojas siguen fielmente los movimientos de sus manos, arriba, abajo a los lados, forman círculos a capricho de sus deseos; se encandila con el espectáculo, absorto ajeno a cualquier cosa que suceda a mayores. Cuando de repente siente como su tatuaje se remueve en su espalda y comienza a picarle, las hojas caen abruptamente al suelo y el fulgor que las acompaña desaparece.

E inmediatamente después , sus impenitentes acompañantes aparecen en la plaza.

—¡Yunho! te estábamos buscando —corean a duo como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo.

Y lo arrastran de nuevo a la sala del arco mientras parlotean sin cesar sobre cosas que carecen de sentido, desconecta, solo puede pensar en que su águila le previno antes de que esos dos apareciesen a punto de sorprenderle en una situación comprometida, se convence mas cuando siente una caricia en su espalda. 

 

LEVIATAN

La familia de Luka abandonó las altas tierras que ahora llaman Escocia hace cuatrocientos años, huyendo de las persecuciones cristianas, de la ignorancia de algunos clanes, que no entendían ni aceptaban la magia como parte de sus vidas. Sabe que hay miles de historias iguales en todo el mundo conocido, que el fracaso de la verdad viene de la mano de la ignorancia y el miedo que arrastra siempre que desconoces algo. 

Ahora ser mago no es algo que se pueda declarar osadamente, en una sociedad mas preocupada por las guerras, la hambruna, la caída de imperios y todas las pestes del mundo como si anunciasen del fin del mundo; mantener la magia no ha sido prioritario o importante, por eso a lo largo de los siglos se pierde sin remisión. Ahora él tiene que mantener su legado en la clandestinidad, en una pequeña tienda de Paris, vendiendo remedios y curas de todo tipo, creando conjuros para los pocos creyentes que aún mantienen la chispa y vendiendo su alma a cambio de dinero cuando tiene que traspasar fronteras que le acercan a un límite que odia cruzar, cuando llegan en busca de soluciones drásticas y tajantes, desafiando a la propia madre muerte, aliándose con fuerzas que van mas allá de su capacidad.

Se arrepiente de muchas cosas a lo largo de su vida, y aprende a vivir con ellas, en los buenos días, que los tiene, forman parte del aprendizaje, en los malos que le despiertan como una bofetada mal dada no encuentra absolución y se castiga por dejarse llevar maldiciendo el precio por ser un débil humano.

Changmin llega en uno de esos días, por eso se despreocupa de que el chico no tenga historia ni poderes, ni siquiera pregunta de donde es, solo ve a un semejante perdido y solo en una ciudad fría que no provee de oportunidades, por eso le deja una pequeña habitación en la buhardilla y le nombra su ayudante en la tienda. 

Es amable y extremadamente educado, sus manos finas y suaves le cuentan una familia adinerada y una educación impecable, hace sus tareas con delicadeza y diligencia, sin protestar ni hacer preguntas, en una conversación que recuerda vagamente acaba admitiendo no pagarle y darle comida y alojamiento a cambio de ayudarle, todavía no sabe como accedió a dejarle leer sus preciados libros. 

Solo lleva una semana con él y es hermético, acercarse es una tarea ímproba, a ratos mira por la ventana como si estuviese buscando algo y luego en su rostro se refleja una suerte de desesperación. Le gustaría preguntar pero algo en ese muchacho que se lo impide, es una sensación de peligro que le mantiene fuera de una linea imaginaria que traza elegante y contundente.

La gente del barrio observa curiosa a su nuevo pupilo, pero él parece no notar la atención que provoca sin darse cuenta, enfrascado en la lectura y en espiarle cuando estudia conjuros o prepara algún brebaje.

Porque es muy consciente de que le está vigilando.

 

Les atacan por sorpresa, están a punto de salir y aparecen en la casa como una ola incontrolable, intentan atacarle pero Loki ruge furioso y su cuerpo comienza a agrandarse hasta romper el techo de la sala, Bakira y Maya hacen lo mismo y persiguen a los demonios menores que vienen como avanzadilla, los tres saben que después de ese ataque llegan los importantes. Y Junsu mejor que nadie porque él mismo instruyó a la mayoría de los que está matando. Esquivan las heridas, rompen huesos, los gritos se suceden, la sangre ensucia las alfombras y las paredes, Junsu no deja opción a que respondan, Yoochun se está divirtiendo, después de pasar días en la obscuridad algo de acción le está reavivando. 

Ambos no pierden de vista a Jaejoong preocupados por si no se han recuperado de sus heridas, pero la ira le mantiene entero y Maya nos se separa de su lado, destrozando a todo el que se acerque a ellos más de lo debido.

Todos saben que es la primera parte de un ataque que se volverá peor, porque luego llegan los refuerzos y presuponen que ellos estarán cansados para poder machacarles.  
Algunos de esos demonios que les atacan sin previo aviso han servido a sus ordenes, han aprendido de ellos todo lo que saben, son lo que son gracias a las instrucciones y consejos de cualquiera de los tres se mantienen a salvo en un mundo en constante lucha. Y ahora intentan matarles, o agotarlos hasta que llegue la caballería.

Jaejoong quiere quedarse, con toda la fuerza de su ser y enfrentarse cara a cara a cualquiera que haya mandado Lucifer para darles caza, en su fuero interno desea que Abraxas se persone en la casa olvidada de la mano de cualquier dios y que se enfrente a él, quiere destrozarle, desgarrarle por dentro, aniquilarle de todas las maneras que conoce y no son pocas, necesita hacerlo para que las voces que gritan constantemente en su interior que Yunho y Changmin están sufriendo se acallen un poco. 

Pero esperar por el previsible segundo ataque no va a servir de nada, por eso Junsu lanza una gran bola de fuego que les aturde y los tres desaparecen entre la humareda.

Yoochun piensa que no huye, simplemente pospone la venganza. 

 

 

CULPA

No ha llegado a tiempo, Abraxas mataría a todos los soldados que mando con antelación si sus cuerpos inertes no cubriesen el suelo de lo que otrora fue el salón de lo que parece la casa de campo de algún noble inglés. Pero conociendo a Yoochun y su estilo, sabe perfectamente quien es o era el propietario.

No están, no puede destrozarlos ni librarse de ellos, ni siquiera devolviéndoles la pelota de una estrategia perfectamente elaborada que no tenía fisuras. Los odia, porque tienen el favor de Satán y no importa cuanto lo intente, esos cinco desgraciados siempre acaban saliéndose con la suya, le cuesta admitir la superioridad que siempre han demostrado e ignora los años de entrenamiento y dedicación que empeñan, la férrea determinación con la que superan obstáculos otrora insalvables, los quiere muertos, destrozados, humillados y si puede hacerlo delante de todo el Infierno mejor.

—¡Nos vamos!, aquí no hay nada que hacer —grita más que enfadado —vamos al limbo de excursión —su sonrisa torcida y cruel asusta al más fiero de los diablos que están a sus órdenes. Al menos, piensa mientras se calma, tiene la oportunidad de ver a Yunho derrotado y vulnerable. 

 

La gran escisión provocó el bloqueo del Limbo, sus puertas se cerraron con diferentes hechizos que les protegían de cualquier intento de conquistarlo en beneficio de alguno de los dos bandos, solo las almas podían entrar para ser juzgados y esperar su hora y algunos vivos escogidos para controlarlos pueden entrar. Se crearon mecanismos específicos para que los ángeles y demonios de mayor rango no pudiesen entrar.

Pero desde hace tiempo Abraxas se ha convertido en un experto a la hora de saltarse normas, necesita ver a Yunho desamparado más que cualquier otra cosa, el gran líder de la Guardia Imperial, el hombre que mantiene a Satán al margen de cualquier ataque, el y los otros cuatro que merecen la misma suerte o peor, porque tiene unas ganas especiales de destrozar a Jaejoong, el será el último que mate, después de que contemple el final de los otros cuatro hombres que tanto significan para él. 

Se acerca al gran palacio, el Magnie va a ser una fuente de información inusitada, porque nunca se imaginó acudiendo a seres inferiores que no distinguen la derecha de la izquierda, pero las circunstancias son extraordinarias y la recompensa merece la pena. Antes de entrar y encontrarse con él cambia su forma a la de un animae totalmente inofensivo. Cuando entra en la sala se resguarda en la penumbra entre las columnas, el Magnie está hablando con un ser que desafía el principio de las proporciones, está convencido que su pequeña cabeza en cualquier momento desaparecerá dentro del cuerpo rechoncho y abombado.

— ¿Como va ese tal Yunho? —pregunta con cierto toque de ansiedad.

El diminuto ser retuerce sus manos con nerviosismo, evita confrontar la mirada de su jefe.

— Bien señor Lefón y Tendore están con él a todas horas, está muy desorientado porque no recuerda nada de su vida, pero se limita a cumplir con lo que le pedimos.

El Magnie se acerca mas a él, posa su mano en el hombro derecho y busca su mirada. Abraxas supone que está leyendo su mente y sus recuerdos, en cierto modo esa desconfianza le reconforta, en contra de lo que dicen las malas lenguas no solo se miente en el Infierno.

El Magnie asiente satisfecho.

—Bien, seguir vigilando, no me fío en absoluto de ese tipo, no se de donde viene y porque no tiene recuerdos, es la primera vez que sucede en siglos…mantenedme informado —exclama aparentemente complacido.

Abraxas desaparece, a su juicio no tiene nada mas que hacer en el Limbo, Yunho está vigilado y controlado hasta el fin de sus días. Una preocupación menos, lo mantendrá hasta que llegue el día en el que pueda deshacerse de la Guardia Imperial en su totalidad. 

Yunho sale del edificio escoltado por Lefón y Tendare, como todos los días desde que llegó, no le molestan mucho pero tenerlos cerca le provoca una sensación extraña, muy relacionada con peligro y congoja, intenta deshacerse de ella, pero vuelve inexorablemente a golpearle una y otra vez.

La única presencia que le reconforta es la del águila que sale de su cuerpo al final del día cuando están solos, la primera noche aleteó nerviosa en la ventana instándole a salir, y lo hubiese hecho si supiese adonde. Ahora le acompaña tatuada en su cuerpo durante el día y recuperando su forma cuando se pone el sol. Le mira y puede leer preocupación en sus increíbles ojos que todo lo ven, y siente el deseo irrefrenable de acariciarla, a veces cree ver cierto resplandor entre sus plumas muy parecido al que sale de sus manos cuando se descuida, ahuyenta esa idea con rapidez.

Pero hoy es un día distinto, hoy el aire es extraño, cargado de electricidad y la inquietud se abraza a él como una amante fogosa y determinada. Algo va mal, todo su cuerpo le alerta de eso y siente la imperiosa necesidad de alzar sus manos y permitir a sus caprichosos e inexplicables destellos que salgan y rompan el maldito arco, las casas y la gran torre desde la que se dirige el sin fin de juicios y condenas, que corra lejos sin mirar atrás. 

 

CONTRICCIÓN

Todas las mañanas se levanta con el ferviente deseo de que todo haya sido un mal sueño, e inexorablemente maldice sin control cuando descubre que un día más está sin magia en Paris, sin poder hacer absolutamente nada cuando el mundo, tal y como lo conoce se desmorona como una cascada de agua imposible de controlar.

Luka es un buen hombre, retorcido, desconfiado, vendedor de ilusiones fugaces y mensajero de muerte prematuras, pero no engaña a nadie pretendiendo valores y bondades como otros macerados en quintales de hipocresía antes de cocinarse en sonrisas falsas. Su sinceridad es un perfecto pasaporte para ganarse su respeto.

Tiene libros que está seguro nunca lee, mientras atiende a las damas casaderas que suplican filtros de amor se encierra en el viejo laboratorio donde rebusca entre manuales de magia escocesa y conjuros para alcanzar la inmortalidad. 

Y entonces lo ve.

Es uno de los manuales de Sharko, podría reconocer su estilo y su letra en cualquier parte, las palabras del Gran Maestre, el creador del Kraken, el azote del Golem, el único demonio que se atrevió a plasmar en letras toda la sabiduría demoníaca. Echo que le desencadenó su muerte, violenta como pocas, a manos de Lucifer que no destaca precisamente por ser un demonio paciente o generoso. Sharko recopiló cuanto hechizo, conjuro o poción encontró en Infierno y escribió varios tomos para generaciones futuras o si por alguna razón que nunca atinó a explicar toda la raza de ángeles caídos, como llamaba a los demonios, desaparecía.

El libro que tenía entre manos era una joya, todo lo que en el estaba escrito ponía al alcance de cualquiera cierta clase de magia aunque fueses un simple mortal o carecieses de poderes u habilidades. No sabe si culpar a la casualidad, el destino o saber dónde buscar el caso es que eso es precisamente lo que necesita. 

Antes de que Luka se percate de su ausencia, memoriza las partes en las que se invoca a demonios, a los de primera categoría, sabe que Jaejoong, Junsu y Yoochun están intentando localizarle y quiere ayudar en la medida de lo posible. Agradece que su capacidad de retención no esté directamente relacionada con sus poderes y si con una talento innato para aprender cualquier cosa. Son muchas páginas y demasiados ingredientes. A su pesar tiene que confraternizar mas con Luka y mostrar algunas de sus cartas para conseguir varias de las cosas de una lista interminable entre las que se encuentran escamas de dragón. Le hace gracia porque Loki cambia de piel cada dos años y el lleva siglos recopilando esas escamas sin ningún propósito y ahora que las necesita desesperadamente no puede acceder a ellas.  
Choikan parece leer su pensamiento porque gime lastimero, probablemente añore a Loki, y a los demás, igual que él. Acaricia su lomo y vuelve a la lista descartando los ingredientes que sabe a ciencia cierta son inútiles y solo dan mas espectacularidad al hechizo. Sharko pone trampas sin avergonzarse, para distinguir los que merecen su sabiduría y los que no. 

Cuando Luka cierra la tienda, siente su presencia detrás del mostrador.

—No se quien eres o lo que quieres de mí —dice con tono bajo y suave —pero no estás perdido ni te atracaron en plena noche, a pesar de que las circunstancias en las que te encontré así lo muestran —se da la vuelta para encararle —hay algo en ti que me pone los pelos de punta y me hace querer echar a correr hasta llegar a Notre Dame y refugiarme allí.

Changmin con el rostro impasible se acerca a él. 

—Créame señor, Notre Dame es cualquier cosa menos un refugio —murmura, aunque sus palabras tienen el mismo efecto como si las hubiese gritado.

Luka se encoge por instinto replegándose contra la puerta, todo en ese hombre le hace sentir el peligro, pero una pequeña parte de su mente le recuerda que lleva días conviviendo con el y que sigue vivo, es como aferrarse a un clavo ardiendo, pero hace mucho tiempo que no corre riesgos y se mantiene oculto sin dejarse ver, huyendo de las malas intenciones, la inquisición y los cazadores de brujas. Si Merlín supiese como han terminado sus descendientes se levantaría de su tumba para acabar con la estirpe de magos que se han perdido por el camino a cambio de unas monedas. Igual que él. Puede que haya llegado el momento. No es algo que le dicte su mente, viene de las tripas, de dejar que su fuerza se expanda, aunque solo sea por unos minutos, gloriosos, que recordará hasta el final de sus días.

—No se quien eres pero se que quieres algo de mi —carraspea para asegurar su voz —puedo dártelo pero a cambio….

Changmin levanta la ceja, no está sorprendido porque excepto Yunho y Yoochun nadie espera hacer algo a cambio de nada. Luka levanta la mano para interrumpir cualquier cosa que vaya a decir.

—No me mates —y mientras habla se vanagloria porque suena firme y seguro, aunque no lo esté.

Changmin se permite una sonrisa.

—Es un trato, tiene mi palabra Maese Luka —hace una pequeña reverencia y se gira hacia la gran estantería llena de botes de porcelana donde guarda todos sus ingredientes.

—¿Tiene escamas de dragón?

Luka por primera vez se permite respirar tranquilo y sonríe.

—Tengo piel de serpiente que es lo más parecido, no hay escamas de dragón, los dragones no existen ya lo sabes.

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo Changmin se permite el lujo de estallar en carcajadas tomando nota mental para contarle esto a Yoochun cuando lo vea. Cosa que espera suceda pronto. 

 

SANGRE

Yunho no sabe nada de sí mismo, desconoce el nombre de sus padres, sus amigos, si tiene sentido del humor o es una persona seria, cada vez que se concentra e intenta recordar un dolor agudo y lacerante atraviesa su pecho dejándole sin respiración, los pequeños duendecillos relajan su vigilancia en aras de convertirse en compañía amigable, agradece el cambio, sus ojos otrora escrutadores y nerviosos ahora son mas amables, le cuentan las historias de las almas que el vigila en el arco, los pequeños y morbosos detalles sobre sexo, mentiras, robos…se regodean en los fallos mas nimios. 

Evita esas conversaciones, siente nauseas cuando estas se suceden espontáneamente y muy a menudo, intuye que no es una persona adicta a la charla mundana o eso espera, porque no cree que eso sea determinante a la hora de elegir el destino. Le han contado que el Heciel es un sitio placentero y amable para pasar la eternidad en contra del Infierno donde aparentemente las almas sufren constantes torturas y castigos por todo lo malo que han provocado en la vida terrenal.

Y sin embargo Yunho duda de la historia y se maravilla de que nadie lo haga con él. Porque no es posible que alguien se comporte con bondad total o una maldad peregrina y desangelada, pero se calla y todos esos pensamientos permanecen en un rincón de su mente, cerca de las extrañas respuestas de su cuerpo a estímulos que no puede controlar, en la soledad de su cuarto con el águila como único testigo extiende su mano y piensa en un objeto que, inmediatamente aparece en ella, un miedo cerval propicia la desaparición de lo que sea haya materializado y solo un ligero cosquilleo en su palma le recuerda lo que acaba de pasar, porque parece un sueño.

Los sueños son algo que no puede controlar, ajenos a su dominio campan a sus anchas en la oscuridad de la noche, rodean su cuerpo y lo transforman en una masa temblorosa que apenas puede controlar sus impulsos. Se acuesta con el águila a su lado que esconde la cabeza en su cuello y se frota mimosa, gesto extraño en un ave rapaz, pero consolador en esos momentos.

Una voz pronuncia su nombre, es familiar pero no sabría decir a quien pertenece, el ansia de correr hacia ella se alimenta cada vez que pronuncia su nombre, pero no puede moverse, está rodeado de pesadas cadenas que le atan a un enorme muro frío de piedra donde extraños grabados de símbolos que reconoce pero no puede explicar se iluminan intermitentemente como estrellas fugaces en una noche clara de luna imposible.  
Siente miedo, desazón, es tan vulnerable y de repente una mano acaricia su rostro y un rostro conocido pero sin nombre se acerca a él y le promete la paz en una sonrisa deslumbrante que sería la envidia de las estrellas, manos que tiran de él voces susurradas e intuye queridas ya que confortan su amnésico corazón le suplican que les siga. Pero a cada vez que intenta zafarse de las cadenas estas oprimen más su cuerpo que sufre igual que él un dolor agudo y lacerante.  
Y otra vez esa voz y un joven alto que le mira a lo lejos con un gesto que oscila entre el cariño y la reprobación se acerca a él, pero a cada paso que da puede ver como se abren heridas en todo su cuerpo que sangra profusamente y las lagrimas caen sin control, las otras tres voces le gritan desesperadas que vuelva con ellos.

Quiere ir, quiere asegurarles que lo intenta, pero no hay voz, y ver como se alejan duele más que las cadenas, esas que le ahogan poco a poco. 

Siempre despierta en ese punto. Pero esta vez es distinto. 

Golpes y estruendo, su águila aleando furiosa interponiéndose entre él y unos seres demoniacos que enarbolan armas e intentan desembarazarse de la molesta ave e ir a por él.  
No sabe porque lo hace, su cuerpo reacciona antes que él, en unos segundos se sorprende a sí mismo lanzando esa luz que brota de sus manos contra ellos, que caen inconscientes en el suelo, pero muchos mas rompen las ventanas y entran en la habitación, uno de ellos le clava un hacha en el hombro y otro intenta hundir una lanza en su pecho, salta sin pensar y atraviesa el techo del lugar seguido del águila, y se sorprende flotando en el aire, los seres despliegan alas y van tras él, su águila le empuja para que se mueva, pero no sabe como, él no puede volar, no sabe como hacerlo.

El ave se da cuenta de su vacilación e inmediatamente trasplana a su espalda formando el tatuaje, pero a diferencia de las otras veces no reposa agita sus alas con desesperación esperando que las de Yunho ocultas desde que sufre el ataque y pierde la memoria salgan por si solas.

Pero no sucede nada y Yunho extrañado sigue flotando mientras observa como los monstruos se acercan cada vez más a él. No pisa suelo firme y no tiene confianza en sus movimientos, solo se le ocurre dejarse caer, y lo intenta con todas sus fuerzas, pero apenas se tambalea, permanece suspendido contemplando como se acercan a toda velocidad. 

No lo ve venir.

Desde otro lado se acerca un ente parecido a los que le persiguen, más grande, mas fuerte viene hacia él a una tremenda velocidad, ve como sus manos se transforman en garras y cierra los ojos porque de alguna manera sabe reconocer un final cuando lo tiene delante. 

Los gritos suenan cada vez más alejados, rotos y desesperados, las garras destrozan su piel, le cuesta mantener la consciencia, solo puede sentir las garras enterrándose cada vez más en su cuerpo, desgarrando por dentro, el calor viscoso de la sangre cubriendo su cuerpo es lo único que distingue.

Ya no existe el tiempo, está flotando, le llevan y lo sabe porque siente el viento contra su cara, sabe que vuelan rápidos porque corta el aire sin tregua tanto que le cuesta respirar. Siente a su águila presionar contra su espalda y eso, aunque no sepa explicar porque le consuela, no es una buena manera de abandonar el mundo, pero tampoco cree que exista una forma perfecta de morir.

Cierra los ojos, porque siente que las garras aflojan su agarre y sabe lo que va a suceder.  
La risa rota y cruel le acompaña en la caída, por un momento se atreve a mirar y la cara del ogro alado rompiendo la luz del sol en una mueca cruel e hilarante es lo último que ve, después nada más.

El demonio da vueltas alrededor del cuerpo contemplando ufano como cae vertiginosamente hasta que choca contra una roca. Se asegura de que no se mueve y regresa al Inferno para dar las buenas nuevas.

 

PLEGARIA

Yoochun camina despreocupado por las calles de Paris, observa atento a cada humano que corre a refugiarse en sus casas, los primeros candiles se encienden en las puertas y los mosqueteros se preparan para la guardia nocturna. Disfruta del ajetreo y elude la tentación de entrar en alguna taberna para beber y disfrutar de la inocencia y debilidad de los mortales. 

Pero esta no es una de esas ocasiones, Jaejoong a su lado farfulla porque no encuentran a Changmin, no debería ser tan difícil, pero sospechan que ha perdido sus poderes y la localización se convierte en una tarea ímproba que hasta el momento no da ningún resultado. 

—No lo entiendo —murmura —no se pierde la conexión si porque si, no con Minnie ni siquiera en una ciudad tan grande como está.

—No tiene sus poderes¿Qué esperas?,tendremos que trabajar de otra manera —contesta Junsu probablemente tan frustrado como Jaejoong pero más seco a la hora de demostrarlo.

Yoochun sigue disfrutando de las vistas, están cruzando el Pon Neuf y se asoma para ver las barcazas apurar hasta los muelles. Jaejoong y Junsu vuelven sobre sus pasos para acercarse y rodearlo, la mano de Junsu acaricia su cuello para luego besarlo despacio, Jaejoong rodea su cintura. El agua tan cristalina de día, es tan oscura cuando cae la noche que la luna apenas se atreve a reflejarse, los tres miran al cielo, buscando inspiración en las estrellas al fin y al cabo se supone que viven con ellas.  
Pero no parecen cooperar.

De repente Yoochun se vuelve a ellos con su impenitente sonrisa.

—Ya lo tengo —exclama emocionado —lo estamos haciendo mal solo buscamos a Changmin intentando conectar con él, pero está claro que no vamos a conseguir nada, tenemos que buscar…

—Los rastros de magia por toda la ciudad —interrumpe Jaejoong —¡pues claro! ¿cómo no nos dimos cuenta antes?

Junsu les mira apoyado en la barandilla del puente, cierra los ojos y busca cualquier manifestación de magia real, no esa que algunos mortales se empeñan en practicar inútil y peligrosa, la de verdad; los otros dos le miran expectantes, toman sus manos discretamente para sostener su poder y evitar que comience a flotar, cosa que le sucede cuando despliega sus “búsquedas”, Junsu siente el calor reconfortante de dos manos mas que queridas y continua.

Puede sentir dos focos, uno está en el palacio y otro en el barrio del Marais, tiene muy claro donde está Changmin, con poderes o no, rechaza la pompa y el estruendo de la corte francesa con el mismo ahínco con el que anhela evitar las muchedumbres.

Minutos después se pierden en las callejuelas mal iluminadas que rodean el río, con la certeza por primera vez desde que comienza todo el jaleo de que van por buen camino. 

 

Desde que llegó a la casa de Luka y a la voluble mortalidad en la que se encuentra atrapado, todas las noches sube al tejado se sienta en las tejas y espera aunque no tenga ninguna prueba sólida de que pueda o deba hacerlo, es la seguridad palpable y rotunda de que lo están buscando, de que no está solo a pesar de las circunstancias, está completamente seguro de que están con él, y que no dejarán que caiga. No tiene pruebas, solo siglos a su lado compartiendo la esencia de un alma que se divide en cinco por razones que no entienden, aunque tampoco pretendan hacerlo.

Por eso cuando distingue las tres siluetas acercarse por la calle, se sorprende pero a la vez estaba esperando, sonríe de verdad por primera vez. Cuando llegan a la puerta ya les está esperando abajo, abre sin dar tiempo a que llamen.

—Ya era hora —exclama tranquilo con un toque de sarcasmo.

Se hace a un lado para que pasen. Cuanto antes entren menos expuestos están.

—Yo también me alegro de verte —contesta Junsu con el alivio y la alegría rebosando cada inflexión de su voz, se miran contándose un millón de cosas y comprobando disimuladamente que ambos están bien, tan bien como es posible teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias.

—¿Como coño te dejas atrapar? ¿No los vistes llegar? ¿Porqué te pillaron desprevenido? —Jaejoong descarga la batería de preguntas casi sin respirar, mientras le abraza sin darle tiempo a zafarse de él. 

—Relaja Jae, él es ahora mismo un mortal común y corriente, sin sus poderes por primera vez juegas con ventaja —dice Yoochun mientras lo separa suavemente de Changmin para pegarse a él y rodear su cuello con los brazos, este reacciona instintivamente confundiéndose entre su capa, enganchando su cintura, se miran en décimas de segundo hasta que se besan con delicadeza, con ganas, arrebatando labios y lengua al tiempo que corre en su contra. Algo que nunca les ha preocupado en demasía.

Junsu sonríe mientras su mirada planea por todo el local tomando buena nota de cada pequeño detalle, Jaejoong bufa entre el cabreo rabioso y la alegría desbocada. Están juntos desde el principio de los tiempos y nunca habían perdido la conexión, no hasta ahora y no conoce sensación mas incómoda a pesar de haber experimentado todas las emociones posibles, o eso pensaba.

Rompen el beso en un suspiro y Changmin, antes de seguir hablando extiende sus brazos para que Jaejoong pueda hacer lo que todos saben desea desde el primer momento en el que se reencontraron, abrazarse como llevasen varias vidas sin verse. Y luego se separan como si nada hubiese sucedido, Yoochun y Junsu se miran divertidos y desesperados al mismo tiempo; como siempre, aunque vivan el peor de los momentos van a encontrar tiempo para momentos como este; para luego seguir discutiendo. 

 

Y todo se convierte en ramilletes de palabras contándose lo que ha sucedido, analizando cada movimiento y palabra, añorando a Yunho en cada frase, tratando de elaborar una estrategia que les ayude a recuperarle. 

Junsu les observa, les deja hablar, se mantiene en un mutismo una parte de él, la que no añora a Yunho desesperadamente, está disfrutando de la lucha, enfrentarse y esconderse. La tensión, toda esa adrenalina tomando posesión de su ser merece ser vivida a toda costa; y ver a sus compañeros en acción, dando lo mejor de si mismos, perfila una imagen sugerente y tan apropiada que ilumina este preciso momento es uno de los propósitos de su existencia. 

—Tenemos que buscar un modo de encontrar a Yunho, luego ya nos preocuparemos de devolverle la memoria —interrumpe —Changmin no me creo que no hayas aprovechado el tiempo….  
Changmin le responde con un escueto levantamiento de ceja, insinúa una sonrisa.

—Encontré dos hechizos, uno para localizar a Yunho y otro para devolverle los recuerdos, el primero no funciona, tampoco con vosotros —su rostro se endurece y parece que le cuesta seguir hablando —pero sin poderes no es posible…

Yoochun puede sentir la rabia, la impotencia y sobre todo se da cuenta, por primera vez de lo indefenso que está Changmin sin su magia, forma parte de él, es parte de su cuerpo, de la esencia que le hace ser quien es, la efímera mortalidad no es algo con lo que quiera compartir el resto de su vida.

Quiere abrazarle y prometerle que todo saldrá bien, pero nunca se mienten, al resto del universo si, cada día sea o no necesario, forma parte de su naturaleza, pero desde que formaron la guardia imperial algo sucede entre los cinco, una energía diferente que les impele a ser y vivir como una sola persona. Por eso le mira con la intensidad de mil soles y le hace saber que está con él, pase lo que pase. 

Changmin responde con gratitud y alivio.

Jaejoong contempla el intercambio exasperado.

—En ocasiones os comportáis como míseros mortales, débiles y estúpidos —exclama frustrado.

Junsu rompe a reír mientras que Changmin y Yoochun los miran atónitos. Junsu toma aire.

—Tu no —dice señalando a Changmin —pero aquí nosotros tres poseemos cantidades ingentes de magia que nos ayudaran, creo, en esos conjuros que necesitamos —suspira mirándoles con cariño —sois unos quejicas.

En cualquier otro momento Changmin hubiese comenzado una batalla campal con Junsu, de esas que terminan entre suspiros y piel, con besos de agua y caricias de seda. Pero está tan aliviado que se salta el protocolo, prefiere maldecirse porque no es el primero en darse cuenta de ese “insignificante” detalle.

El libro es tan antiguo como ellos, está confeccionado de viejos pergaminos de res que, en algún momento de su larga vida fueron cosidos con seda, un trabajo delicado y puntilloso, quien quiera que lo haya hecho, sabía muy bien de que se trataba. Jaejoong acaricia la piel con devoción, mientras repasa las palabras de un idioma tan peligroso como necesario. Solo unos pocos lo recuerdan y es una suerte que Changmin y él formen parte de ese selecto grupo. 

Desgraciadamente Lucifer también lo conoce. 

El hechizo es complejo, Jaejoong ha visto pocos como este, puede que dos o tres, pero ninguno requiere el desgaste de magia que se necesita para devolver los poderes a Changmin. 

Encontrar a Yunho es otra historia, una que comienza con Changmin recuperando sus poderes, por lo que vuelven otra vez al primer hechizo.

—Lo primero de todo es recuperar todos tus poderes —murmura Jaejoong buscando en el libro —que no deberías haber perdido por otro lado —continua mientras localiza lo que estaba buscando.

Changmin frunce el ceño.

—La próxima vez que alguien me ataque por sorpresa, aprovechando el caos por haber inutilizado al Gran Señor del Infierno, les pediré por favor y de rodillas que no lo hagan porque sino tu te enfadarás —esboza una pequeña sonrisa —seguro que eso les frena. 

Jaejoong le mira mal, pero dura apenas unos segundos, porque enfadarse con Changmin por mas tiempo es imposible. Destierra cualquier pensamiento negativo y continua leyendo todas las innumerables fases que tiene el dichoso conjuro de marras.

—Tenemos un problema —afirma rotundo —necesitamos un lugar bendecido y un alma pura. 

El silencio que sigue a esa declaración es uno de los más tensos que recuerdan, porque ellos son y han sido muchas cosas pero nunca la pureza ha formado parte de alguna de sus características. No tal y como la entendían hace siglos, o como la comprenden ahora. De pronto Yoochun sonríe.

—¡Lo tengo! —exclama eufórico —ya sabía yo que mis excursiones a visitar humanos servirían de algo —su mirada disciplente y arrogante ocupa la estancia y llena el aire.

 

Changmin le mira divertido y en parte aliviado, al menos tienen una posibilidad, Junsu pone los ojos en blanco, si lo que dice es cierto se pasaran los próximos cien años aguantando a Yoochun pavoneándose en venganza por las múltiples veces que se burlaron de su manía con visitar a los mortales. El gesto de Jaejoong, por el contrario, no se inmuta, todos reconocen los síntomas, lo han visto un millón de veces, está teniendo una de sus visiones.

En cualquier otro momento nadie se atrevería a interrumpir, pero el tiempo apremia y Yoochun necesita de su colaboración, se maldice por lo que está a punto de hacer conoce las consecuencias de interrumpir un trance de ese calibre. 

—¿Jae? —interroga sospechando lo que sucede —¿Puedes, por favor, volver con nosotros?

Este parpadea sorprendido, mira alrededor y si no fuese porque lo conocen jurarían que con miedo.  
—Necesitamos que te centres —susurra Junsu abrazándole —Yoochun sabe donde encontrar un alma pura que pueda ayudarnos, tenemos que ir enseguida.

Jaejoong esconde la cabeza en el cuello de Junsu.

—Estaba a punto de ver algo….no se que es pero tenía todo el aspecto de ser muy importante —su tono suena algo desesperado, pero los abrazos de Junsu reconfortan en lo peor, dignifican cualquier miedo posible y lo vuelven pequeño.

Changmin recoge el libro y mira fijamente a Yoochun.

—¿ A donde vamos? —pregunta decidido, ni siquiera se plantea la posibilidad de que esté equivocado o que su plan no vaya a funcionar.

Este se queda prendido de los ojos de Changmin, de su decisión, de su determinación, de la fe ciega y de todo lo que destila sin pronunciar palabra, ese es su mayor y único miedo, decepcionar a cualquiera de los cuatro. Luchar contra todos los ángeles y demonios que existen no es nada comparado con eso. 

—Alemania —pronuncia suavemente. 

Jaejoong suspira y reticente se deshace del abrazo para desplegar sus alas y endurecer la mirada. La pequeña voz en su cabeza que le insta a indagar mas en su visión se acalla por la urgencia de atacar antes de que tengan que defenderse.

 

 

No quiere verlo, Abraxas en realidad odia con todas sus fuerzas a Gabriel, tanta bondad pregonada aunque no quieras escuchar, tanto interés común y cuidado de los simples y aburridos mortales no puede ser buena ni real.

Quiere abrir sus entrañas y descubrir sus debilidades, porque nadie en su sano juicio pretende ayudar todo el rato a quienes ni siquiera son sus semejantes. No es normal y desborda cualquier pretensión independientemente de donde provenga. Lo único que le consuela y lo mantiene cuerdo al lado de un ángel es la posibilidad de que toda la guardia imperial caiga. Porque a ellos les odia más que a Gabriel. Llevan siglos custodiando los tesoros de Satán, venciendo en cualquier batalla que se les presente, dominando sin pudor cualquier estallido de fe que se presente sin avisar, lo único que quiere es contemplar su caída y regodearse en ella. Solo espera que sobrevivan lo suficiente para que sean conscientes de su derrota.

 

 

Abre los ojos y los cierra inmediatamente, la luz ciega, siente como si millones de cuchillos afilados se clavasen acerados y certeros. Intenta moverse, pero su cuerpo no responde escucha ruidos que no puede identificar y aunque sabe que no debería quedarse parado y descubrir si existe alguna clase de peligro, no puede, sus músculos sencillamente no responden.  
El águila entierra la cabeza en su cuello y presiona insistente, con cuidado para no herirle con su pico,, quiere dormir, siente el cansancio de mil vidas, pero una voz en su cabeza, que se parece mucho a la de su sueño y el ave que le acompaña se empeñan en que nada de eso suceda.  
Se incorpora con dificultad, su cuerpo es un puro grito que se niega a responder como debería y sin embargo la voluntad de moverse vence en una batalla que no tiene ningún propósito, o al menos el no es capaz de adivinarlo. No cuando todo el dolor del mundo se concentra en sus huesos.

Cuando vuelve a abrir los ojos descubre que está encima de una gran roca, lisa, ovalada que se sostiene encima de otras menos trabajadas por el viento y las inclemencias del tiempo. Cuatro árboles desprovistos de cualquier vegetación desafían arrogantes al resto del paisaje árido, agrietado, seco y hosco, todo hostilidad gritando peligro, sabe por intuición que no debe permanecer mucho tiempo en ese lugar y sin embargo duda de que su cuerpo reaccione como procede. 

El águila hace un gesto, que si fuese humano se parecería mucho a la desesperación, aletea enfadada mientras sus ojos se tornan de su habitual marrón a rojo sangre y vigilan furiosos a su alrededor para luego volver a mirar sus manos.

Yunho no entiende nada, sigue los ojos del ave y descubre sangre, heridas, moretones y por como duele calcula que por dentro está peor. Vuelve a mirar al águila indeciso, esta cierra los ojos y después los abre varias veces, de modo significativo. Le imita por inercia, sin esperar nada guiado por un impulso que nace de la insistencia del ave, él quiere volver a tumbarse y volver a encontrarse mejor; se deja llevar con esa idea, durante unos minutos de respirar profundamente y de centrarse en olvidar el dolor que le atenaza todo lo que está a su alrededor desaparece.

Después escucha los gritos desgarradores y furiosos, de esos que aterran con solo escucharlos sin siquiera saber de donde provienen. A su pesar abre los ojos e inmediatamente desea no haberlo hecho dos bestias que triplican su tamaño intentan subir a la roca donde se encuentran, sus ojos pequeños amarillentos y vacíos prometen y nada bueno, su pelaje sucio y opaco está rodeado de enormes púas que cortan el aire en cada movimiento que realizan. 

Pero Yunho no se fija en nada de eso, únicamente tiene ojos para los tremendos colmillos ensangrentados, sabe que tan solo uno de ellos puede matarle y cada bestia tiene cuatro.

Está perdido.

Lo siente en cada poro de su piel cuando uno de ellos consigue acceder a la roca y abalanzarse sobre él. No recuerda nada quien o que era antes de despertar en el Limbo, pero de alguna forma sabe que no es de los que cierran los ojos cuando se encuentran en peligro. Por eso puede ver perfectamente como las bestias que intentan atacarle chocan contra una esfera de luz que surge espontáneamente a su alrededor protegiéndole.  
Mas impresionado que asustado, intenta tocar las paredes pero no lo consigue por estas parecen seguir el recorrido de su mano como si toda esa luz emanase de él.  
La bestia gime con la cabeza contra la roca se diría que siente un poder mayor que el suyo. Instintivamente Yunho busca a su espalda la causa que provoca tal cambio de parecer en el monstruo que hasta hace nada le iba a convertir en la comida del día. 

Pero se encuentra con la nada. Se levanta y ante su sorpresa no siente ningún dolor, todo lo contrario, nota como la sangre fluye por sus venas renovada, burbujeante, sus ojos pueden ver mas allá y el águila, mucho más contenta, aletea sobre él en una danza semejante a la celebración. 

—No te aceleres —murmura compungido —esto no es mas que un golpe de suerte, estamos perdidos.

El águila picotea en su antebrazo ofendida. 

—Vale, vale —murmura apaciguador —supongamos que lo que ha sucedido es por algo que yo he hecho —se acerca para acariciarla, el ave se deja pero mira hacia otro lado —no se como repetirlo —no obtiene respuesta y suspira rendido —vale vámonos de aquí ya.

El águila despliega las alas y comienza a volar lentamente, para que pueda seguirle en dirección a más tierra yerma, seca y hostil. Yunho se encoge de hombros, lo cierto es que no hay nada más. 

 

DEMONIUM

Ha vuelto, desde que tiene esa extraña conversación lo desea y lo odia a partes iguales aunque en su interior la balanza se incline irremediablemente a continuar lo que dejan a medias.

Es mas guapo de lo que recuerda y mas peligroso, su mirada acerada y turbia se posa sobre él como si intentase escudriñar en su interior y sonsacar sus mas oscuros secretos, lo peor de todo es que es muy consciente de que se rinde enseguida porque no puede contra él.

No viene solo.

Le acompañan tres hombres semejantes a él, tienen ese aura que les hace diferentes a cualquier otra persona que haya conocido antes. Provocan el mismo temor, idéntica ansiedad y el mismo poder de atracción.  
Uno de ellos, el mas alto, se acerca lentamente a él, le rodea mientras observa calculador, sabe que le están poniendo a prueba pero eso no le preocupa, lo que le inquieta de verdad es el motivo por el que lo hacen.

Yoochun se sienta en el altar, dando la espalda a un Dios que afirma si existe pero al que obviamente no venera como él.

—Tienes que disculpar la intromisión, pero el caso es que necesitamos tu ayuda para una situación algo complicada —exclama y su tono de voz le transporta a lugares de los que hace mucho tiempo prometió alejarse, es como describen los libros el canto de una sirena. Se siente igual que los marineros sin rumbo. 

Inclina la cabeza azorado ante las miradas profundas y aceradas que le rodean.

Sin que se de cuenta Yoochun pasa a estar enfrente de él, antes de que se pregunte como es eso posible siente su mano en el hombro.

—Déjame que te presente, Lord Jaejoong, Lord Junsu y Lord Changmin —los tres cabecean a modo de saludo. Siwon se pierde en ellos, son los ángeles del infierno de los que habla la biblia, bellos y terroríficos, seres demoniacos que te llevan a la perdición sin remedio. 

Yoochun actúa como si realmente conociese sus pensamientos, amplia su sonrisa y suavemente le conduce a la sacristía. Sabe que debería huir corriendo cuanto antes pero su cuerpo no responde. Jaejoong toma la biblia con la que oficia las misas y se la acerca.

—Necesitamos tu ayuda —murmura, su voz rota le confunde casi tanto como su apariencia.

Siwon abre los ojos en un gesto asustado pero en el que Jaejoong reconoce el brillo de la curiosidad, pecaminoso e indigno de un monje pero intrínseco a la naturaleza humana. Sonríe intuyendo la caída.

Junsu la ve tan clara que, como siempre que puede, se lanza directo a la cuestión.

—El caso, hermano, es que Lord Changmin necesita, como decirlo, el ritual contrario a un exorcismo, hace siglos que no se practica y prácticamente está olvidado, nosotros tenemos el libro donde muestra como llevarlo a cabo —su voz aturde a Siwon, es como si escuchase a un coro de ángeles, su sonrisa y las maneras suaves y pausadas le hacen dudar. Si no fuese por las armas que porta con tanta naturalidad no sospecharía en absoluto de él. 

—No entiendo —farfulla refugiandose en la mirada de Yoochun —no se como puedo ayudar.

Esta vez es Changmin el que responde, consciente del poco tiempo que le están dando para adaptarse a una situación como poco extraña, pero el ansia de recuperar sus poderes, todo su ser en suma es mayor que cualquier otra cosa.

—Una de las partes mas importantes del ritual es que uno de los participantes sea un alma pura, Yoochun afirma que lo eres y no suele equivocarse —suena mas duro de lo que pretendía en un principio, pero se alegra al ver que a pesar de las circunstancias Siwon se mantiene en pie y no parece flaquear en demasía. 

Yoochun saca el libro de entre su capa, mientras lo abre encima de una pequeña mesa Siwon se fija por primera vez en el lobo que acompaña a Changmin, hubiese jurado que no estaba ahí antes. 

—Si es voluntad del Señor —murmura Siwon consciente de que no tiene posibilidad de negarse, porque aunque no hayan demostrado ni el menor atisbo de violencia sabe a ciencia cierta que es una buena compañera.

—No Siwon —contesta Yoochun —no te engañes es nuestra voluntad, tu dios no tiene nada que ver con esto —le acerca el libro abierto y señala con su mano enguantada. 

Este lo coge con manos temblorosas, las palabras se enroscan en su mente sin piedad, sabe que lo que se esconde entre esas páginas dista mucho de acercarse a los comandos del dios que reverencia y contiene un poder oscuro y peligroso. Está condenando su alma al ayudarles.

—No —replica Junsu —tu no te condenas a nada, algún día cuando abandones el mundo terrenal sabrás de lo que hablo y podrás escoger tu propio camino.

El monje perturbado ante las palabras se limita a asentir. Salen de la sacristía y Changmin se tumba en el altar, Jaejoong se acerca y le mira contrito.

—Voy a tener que atarte —murmura no sin cierta diversión.

Changmin amaga una medio sonrisa.

—Ahora no —interrumpe Junsu divertido, mientras con un gesto de su mano coloca las velas encendidas alrededor.

Siwon asiste mudo y asombrado a la magia que despliegan los tres hombres preparando todo, parte de él es como un niño pequeño extasiado ante ese poder, uno del que solo hablan los cuentos, uno que existe de verdad y del que, por razones que no acaba de entender, va a formar parte.  
El mundo tal y como lo concibe está cambiando en cuestión de segundos.

Se acerca despacio y coloca su mano encima del pecho de Changmin, siente un corazón latir, pero al mismo tiempo no, es un sonido distinto como si resonasen campanas, le mira y este sonríe.

—No es un corazón normal —murmura quedo.

Junsu sonríe en una mueca que oscila entre la diversión y el cariño.

—La verdad es que no tiene corazón, una noche se lo quitamos y nos lo comimos —dice en un tono que pone los pelos de punta. 

Yoochun palmea su espalda mientras concentra esferas en el aire que giran sobre si mismas. 

—Tranquilo, es la sutil manera de Junsu para explicar que le robamos el corazón.

Changmin bufa, pero no dice nada. Jaejoong se acerca a él y besa sus labios.

—Pase lo que pase no te muevas —murmura, su mirada cálida se transforma en hielo en cuanto se dirige a Siwon.

—Vamos a empezar —exclama con dureza —yo haré el sacrificio de sangre.

Siwon pasa las hojas del libro con cuidado.

—En realidad tenéis que hacerlo todos, según dice aquí los poderes están protegidos por una barrera muy fuerte, vais a necesitar toda vuestra…..esto….magia.

Junsu le mira con interés.

—¿Por qué nos ayudas? —pregunta curioso, conoce los principios de la naturaleza humana, esta solo se conmueve ante el amor, la codicia o el miedo mueven las acciones, supone que las dos primeras no entran dentro de las posibilidades, y si es la última están en un verdadero aprieto, el miedo no es un buen amigo.

Siwon levanta la mirada hacia Junsu por primera vez puede fijarse en sus ojos, tienen motas plateadas como estrellas que brillan traviesos, pero si mira mas atentamente puede ver el fuego alimentado por la ira y una comprensión que se escapa de su conocimiento. Solo acierta a señalar hacia Yoochun.

—La última vez que lo vi demostró mas consideración que la mayoría de los miembros de la iglesia que conozco —se calla todos pueden ver la duda en sus gestos, Jaejoong sonríe ufano, aún después de todo ese tiempo son capaces de imponer sin proponérselo —se que podía acabar conmigo si quisiese y no lo hizo, me ha contado cierta historia pero no me obligó a creerle ni a escoger un bando, no se…en los tiempos que corren no es tan fácil encontrarse con personas así…

Junsu mira a Yoochun contrariado.

—¿Has intentando convertirlo? ¿En serio? —pregunta con el deje de un padre acostumbrado a las travesuras de su hijo —¿Cuando aprenderás?

Yoochun se encoge de hombros y le lanza un beso. 

—Comencemos —se vuelve a Siwon —vas a invocar magia ancestral, puede ser peligroso para ti, no nos mires a los ojos y evita en la medida que puedas no rezar.

Siwon abre los ojos sorprendido, invocar a su dios es inherente en él, va a tener serios problemas para no encomendar su alma en algún punto del ritual, pero aún así asiente tembloroso, está empezando a pensar que negarle algo a Yoochun es prácticamente imposible.

—Lo es —responde Jaejoong a sus pensamientos —es muy complicado negarle algo y eso que no lo conoces cuando se empeña en ser persuasivo de verdad.

Las risas de los otros tres le desorientan mas de lo que ya está. Para estar a punto de comenzar un ritual que pone en peligro sus vidas, se les ve muy relajados.

Pero el ambiente tenso y la crudeza de sus miradas le dicen todo lo contrario carraspea y comienza a pronunciar las palabras o mas bien su traducción a un latín muy antiguo, las originales son símbolos que no identifica. A medida que pasa el tiempo Changmin comienza a temblar y los otros tres ponen sus manos en su cuerpo para mantenerlo quieto, las cuerdas plateadas con las que le atan parecen débiles ante la fuerza que destila ese cuerpo.

Una sombra oscura se cuela por la enorme puerta de la iglesia y rodea a Siwon, de pronto una suerte de rabia se apodera de él, se está jugando la vida por cuatro desconocidos que, está seguro, no se lo van a agradecer en absoluto, aprieta las manos con fuerza y sacude la cabeza, continua con la letanía pero cada vez pronuncia mas despacio.

—¡Mierda! —brama Jaejoong furioso —¡están entrando en él! se suponía que cualquiera de nosotros éramos un blanco mas fácil.

Junsu suelta el brazo de Changmin y se acerca a Siwon, levanta su barbilla y le obliga a mirarle a los ojos.

—Tienes la fuerza Siwon —murmura y sus ojos se vuelven del color de la plata líquida —no dejes que puedan contigo.

El calor que desprenden esas palabras le reconfortan, de pronto siente un golpe en su pecho y la nube negra sale de él para entrar en Junsu que cae al suelo de bruces, Siwon se agacha para ayudarle pero el grito de Yoochun le detiene.

—¡Déjalo! sigue leyendo Siwon, el puede con eso y más ¡Bakira! ¡Loki! ayudadle —exclama mientras intenta contener las convulsiones de Changmin. 

La serpiente y el dragón se acercan a Junsu y le rodean haciéndose cada vez mas grandes, Loki escupe fuego mientras Bakira rodea su cuerpo acercando los colmillos a su cuello, sabe lo que tiene que hacer para salvar a su amo.

Jaejoong del otro lado le observa preocupado.

—El será el primero —murmura —prepárate luego vas tu.

Yoochun asiente y cierra los ojos concentrando poder para mantener quieto a Changmin que comienza a gritar.

Siwon vuelve al libro, respira hondo y sigue leyendo, mientras tanto siente que no se merecen tanto dolor, es instintivo, lo nota en sus huesos, no puede explicarlo de un modo racional pero todo lo que rodea su vida es bastante abstracto y complicado. Lee con ganas de que termine pronto, y que lo haga para bien. 

Es en ese momento cuando las esferas comienzan a relucir y Junsu grita a la par de Changmin, se eleva unos centímetros del suelo y comienza a sangrar, no hay una herida simplemente todos sus poros destilan sangre púrpura, es el primer sacrificio.

Siwon cierra los ojos y continua su lectura, Changmin se mantiene contra el altar por la fuerza que Yoochun y Jaejoong imprimen, Junsu cae al suelo rendido suspirando, Bakira le rodea y este solo acierta a acariciarle. 

—Estoy bien —murmura.

Siwon no definiría su estado de esa manera, pero vuelve la vista al altar y eleva los brazos tal y como indica el libro. Siente una extraña fuerza que le rodea y en un principio se asusta, solo escucha la voz de Yoochun diciéndole que la deje fluir. Entonces todo el calor en sus manos se reparte por su cuerpo y las vibraciones se hacen mayores Yoochun cae al suelo gritando encogido mientras Jaejoong redobla sus esfuerzos por mantener el cuerpo de Changmin a salvo que ya semi inconsciente ha dejado de gritar.

Choikan se sube de un salto colocándose encima al tiempo que aumenta su tamaño, Jaejoong le mira agradecido.  
Siwon se distrae y se vuelve a Yoochun que levanta la cabeza y entonces ve como llora lágrimas de sangre, su mirada le implora que continue y se olvide de él pero la imagen impacta tanto que se queda mudo. 

Loki le empuja con su cabeza para despertarle de su letargo, jamás había tenido a un dragón tan cerca, su mirada de reproche es suficiente para que prosiga leyendo, las palabras se atoran en su garganta al ver a Jaejoong, seguro de que Choikan iba a retener a su amo acercarse a Yoochun y tomar su cara con ambas manos; en lo que parece una caricia suave. Cuando empieza a hablar.

—Tómame a mi —grita —¡Ven a por mi!.

Nada más decirlo Yoochun pierde el sentido y Jaejoong se tambalea como si alguien le hubiese pegado, murmura palabras sin sentido y de su boca sale sangre sin parar.  
Deja de mirar y sigue leyendo, es el párrafo final tan solo tiene que aguantar un poco mas, nota el sudor pero no se para a secarlo, sus músculos acusan la tensión mas los ignora, no sabe donde saca las fuerzas pero lo cierto es que todavía le queda aire para seguir.

Changmin está a punto de perder el conocimiento, su cuerpo convulsiona, intuye que ya no le queda energía para gritar, sus ojos muestran el dolor y su piel cada vez pierde tonalidad tornando en gris perla, si se fija, que no puede, jura que está brillando.

Y Jaejoong grita desgarrado por los dos. 

Desconoce el significado de las dos últimas palabras y a pesar de todo las pronuncia en voz alta, clara sin temblar, nunca hubiese pensado que tal hazaña fuese posible; cuando termina Jaejoong se alza sobre su cabeza y cae de golpe estrellándose muy cerca de Yoochun.

Los cuatro permanecen inconscientes, o al menos eso cree, porque de repente ve como Changmin abre los ojos, dorados, brillantes, cristalinos. Todo su cuerpo refulge y las heridas desaparecen como por ensalmo, su sonrisa podría derrotar al mas grande ejercito y convertir a cualquiera en lo que tuviese a bien. Es como la imagen de un dios, pero aterradora.

Parece escuchar sus pensamientos porque se fija en el y apoya las manos en sus hombros en un gesto que le reconforta mas de lo que jamás hubiese imaginado.

—Gracias —murmura y su voz suena alegre a pesar de las circunstancias. Siwon baja la cabeza abrumado, los tres cuerpos inertes tirados en el suelo son buena prueba de que las gracias no son merecidas en absoluto.  
Y sin embargo Changmin continua sonriendo, extiende su mano y una luz emana de ella cubriendo los cuerpos. En un instante contempla abrumado como se levantan, sin rastro de las heridas o sangre, las manos de Changmin continuan emitiendo luz y esta cada vez es mas cegadora.

—Min contrólate —exclama Jaejoong alegre —tenemos que localizar a Yunho —no hay tiempo para grandes demostraciones. 

Siwon observa todo el intercambio realmente embriagado, sabe que no debe sentir tanta euforia, pero lo cierto es que la energía que emana de Changmin es contagiosa y en ese momento siente que es capaz de cualquier cosa. 

Todas las mascotas se camuflan en los cuerpos de los demonios que se inclinan delante de Siwon y se quedan quietos mirándole fijamente. 

—Ahora…-dice Yoochun con una seriedad que no concuerda con la enorme sonrisa que luce sin ambages —si quieres que te borremos la memoria para olvidar todo lo que aquí ha sucedido, estaremos encantados de devolverte a tu vida anterior.

Siwon niega efusivamente. Sabe que cuando pase el tiempo, puede arrepentirse pero eso no es nada comparado con la experiencia que acaba de vivir, su conciencia clama por armar un palacio de recuerdos y convertirlo en refugio para cuando los malos tiempos, que sabe llegarán, arremetan contra todo lo que le sostiene en su paseo mortal por la tierra. 

Los cuatro sonríen y se despiden con prisa, mientras los ve alejarse se pellizca para asegurarse de que no es un sueño.


	3. Venganza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el principio de los tiempos los cinco eran demonios poderosos de la creación. Tras ser traicionados, el bando de los ángeles encadena a Changmin a una existencia humana y borra los recuerdos de Yunho. Los otros tres van a recuperarlos.

AVERNO

Vuelan a Italia, aprovechan la noche para esconderse. Ya no distinguen amigos de enemigos y el tiempo corre en su contra, todo lo que tarden en encontrar a Yunho aumenta el peligro al que este se expone y merma las posibilidades de vencer. Viajan ajenos a las novedades, aislados de cualquier otro ser, Junsu lo odia al igual que Yoochun siempre han defendido que las grandes batallas se vencen con el conocimiento y la información por muy inútil que esta parezca al principio. 

Y ahora no pueden contactar con nadie porque tal y como suceden las cosas, cualquiera puede ser un traidor. 

Llegan a Roma al amanecer, Jaejoong respira el aire de la ciudad y contempla como sus habitantes se desperezan ajenos a todo lo que está sucediendo más allá de sus narices. Changmin le abraza por detrás, Junsu y Yoochun se pierden el espectáculo mientras estudian el mapa de luz. 

Minutos después, vuelven y se acercan, en sus sonrisas burbujea el triunfo.

—La tumba de Hugo de Payns está en las catacumbas —afirma Junsu.

—Ahora solo tenemos que entrar sin que los custodios se enteren —murmura Changmin mientras apoya la cabeza en el hombro de Jaejoong, las carretas atraviesan el puente.

—Tengo unas ganas tremendas de despedazar —dice con aire nostálgico —hace siglos que no mato apropiadamente.

Yoochun se ríe, Jaejoong frunce el ceño y Junsu despliega las alas.

—Sígueme, primero hay que alimentarse —exclama decidido —conozco a un obispo que se entretiene toqueteando a niños, sin duda te dará fuerzas.

Changmin aumenta su sonrisa e imita a Junsu, enseguida saltan y sobrevuelan los edificios de la ciudad camino del Vaticano. Jaejoong suspira mientras escudriña en el horizonte.

—Espero que no se retrasen mucho, el tiempo corre en contra —murmura al tiempo que Yoochun le pasa un brazo por el hombro y responde confiado.

—Ya sabes, son Junsu y Changmin —su voz tintinea con alegría y cierto deje de envidia —no se van a recrear…no mucho al menos.

Jaejoong lo sabe, son crueles y directos, el hombre va a sentir el dolor y la ira pero no se van a extender mucho, eso siempre queda para Yunho o él mismo, aún así no puede evitarlo, su amigo está en alguna parte perdido y necesitan encontrarle cuanto antes. 

Las catacumbas conforman una suerte de túneles que recorren el subsuelo del centro de la ciudad, incluida la ciudad del Vaticano, los primeros cristianos se escondían de la persecución romana, confiando en la palabra del Señor y en la salvación eterna. Después comenzaron a enterrar a los suyos en lugar de las habituales cremaciones paganas, todo para honrar a un dios del que realmente no sabían nada.

No necesitan antorchas, caminan entre la oscuridad como si realmente el sol brillase por todos los pasillos, atraviesan las tumbas, de distintas épocas, con diferentes corazones que al final de todo terminan igual, cenizas y carne putrefacta. Changmin va el primero, pero quien realmente dirige es Jaejoong que detrás de él camina con los ojos cerrados buscando la estela de magia de la espada que necesitan para despertar a Satán del obligado letargo. Junsu y Bakira cierran la fila atentos a sus espaldas.

Llegan a un cruce que se bifurca en tres caminos, Changmin se aparta para que Jaejoong elija uno de los pasadizos, no tarda mucho, entra en el túnel de la derecha y continuan la marcha, los pequeños huecos alojan a ambos lados cuerpos cubiertos con telas, de lino, algodón, seda…dependiendo de la época, el olor es horrible, entra por las fosas nasales y se clava en lo mas hondo, calcula que llevan años sin abrirse, el oxigeno apenas llega. Suerte que no necesiten tanto como un mortal común.

Al fondo del pasillo encuentran una sala circular con cuatro cofres rectangulares, las losas que los cierran representan las figuras de caballeros talladas en la piedra, las manos están cruzadas en el pecho, tres de ellos sujetan una espada, el cuarto tiene las manos a ambos lados del cuerpo y no lleva casco ni cota de malla. Yoochun se acerca sin dudar.

—Es el —dice volviéndose a sus compañeros —recuerdo perfectamente el día en el que dio las ordenes estrictas al maestro cantero para su tumba, este lloraba implorándole que no le obligase a tamaño sacrilegio, pero Hugo se mantuvo impertérrito jurándole que no era ninguna falta hacia el señor, estaba tan cansado…

Junsu frunce el ceño.

—Y parte de todo eso es culpa tuya, vivíamos tranquilos, era un siglo fantástico. matábamos a voluntad, disfrutábamos de los placeres mundanos y Satán se mantenía dentro de los límites, pero no, el señorito tenía que mostrarle la verdad al fundador de la orden de los templarios —su voz suena consciente de que no imprime toda la gravedad que la historia requiere, lo cierto es que, en el fondo, apoya la rebeldía de Yoochun, sobre todo cuando se trata de convertir a los beatos mas acérrimos.

El aludido le mira fingiendo un gesto de dolor.

—Yo estaba en Jerusalem, dando una vuelta, cuando lo encontré a él y su crisis de fe, los dos necesitaban un pequeño empujón, no puedes culparme de todos los males del mundo.

Jaejoong interrumpe.

—No, no puede, solo de una quinta parte de los males del mundo —mira a Junsu retador —creo recordar que disfrutaste mucho de esa conversión.

Este se encoge de hombros y centra su atención en la tumba y hace levitar la losa para descubrir los restos de lo que otrora fue un caballero entregado a la protección de los caminos en la ruta a Jerusalem, entre lo que fueron los huesos encuentra la espada.

—No me explico como Satán dejó que esta espada se quedase aquí —murmura Changmin mientras la toma entre sus manos y esta comienza a brillar con tenues y débiles destellos.

—Probablemente para poder encontrarla en un momento como este —contesta Yoochun acariciando el filo —es grandiosa, pero no alcanzará todo su poder hasta que no recuperemos a Yunho.

Junsu vuelve a cerrar la losa, y regresan sobre sus pasos sin perturbar la paz de los muertos. Jaejoong hechiza el lugar para limpiarlo y que no quede ningún vestigio de que han estado, porque parece que están solos, pero sabe que por poco tiempo y que la compañía no será bien recibida. 

 

Se ocultan en el Castillo de San’t Angelo, desde el cual dominan parte de la ciudad y previenen cualquier ataque, cuando el sol desaparece por la colina Capitolina se refugian en una de las salas de la torre para desplegar el mapa y buscar a Yunho. Se cogen de las manos formando un cuadrado y mientras los animales se colocan en las ventanas vigilando, no es la primera vez que buscan algo o alguien y agota mucha energía, siempre lo han hecho juntos y nunca para encontrar a uno de ellos, son conscientes de que pueden perder poder intrínseco, del que tardas mucho en recuperar.

Después de una hora, no han conseguido nada, Junsu grita frustrado, Jaejoong sale al balcón respira hondo, Yoochun y Changmin continuan observando el mapa.

—No es posible —murmura Yoochun —este mapa muestra todas las almas en la tierra o Heciel o el infierno, no ha fallado nunca.

Changmin abre los ojos y se ríe a carcajadas, se dirige al balcón.

—Jaejoong ¡vámonos!, ya se donde está —exclama eufórico.

Los tres le miran como si de repente se hubiese vuelto loco, Junsu ladea la cabeza interesado, se acerca a él y acaricia su cara.

—Pobre, recuperar los poderes le ha trastornado —dice fingiendo preocupación. 

Changmin pone los ojos en blanco y amaga un pequeño empujón que termina en un pequeño abrazo para luego comenzar a hablar.

—Vamos a pararnos a pensar por un momento —dice —algunos tendrán que hacer un esfuerzo —los gestos de desaprobación en los demás son evidentes, pero Changmin los ignora —el mapa nos muestra las almas de la tierra el heciel y el infierno, pero no puede acceder al limbo y los campos que le rodean…

Yoochun maldice entre la sonrisa que se le escapa traidora, han tardado mucho en darse cuenta de algo que es realmente obvio. Junsu despliega las alas que brillan en plata iluminando la habitación. Jaejoong le imita volviendo al balcón. De los cinco siempre es el que prefiere cualquier cosa para ya y no es fácil pararle cuando se marca un objetivo.

—¡Ya se por donde vamos a entrar en el Limbo! —exclama dando una palmada eufórico —en el subsuelo del Vaticano, cerca de la tumba de San Pedro.

—Supuesta —apunta Junsu —Pedro no quiere ni oír hablar de su tumba ni nada que se le parezca.

Jaejoong bufa divertido.

—El tiempo pasa corriendo —apura a los otros mientras rompe a volar seguro de que le siguen.

El Vaticano guarda verdades terroríficas que muy pocos conocen, que se diluyen en leyendas sin sentido , banderas de ninguna patria útiles para esconder las primeras. Tan solo muere uno de los guardias al que sorprenden intentando forzar a una muchacha aterrada que después de agradecer huye sin mirar atrás.

Junsu ladea la cabeza con desaprobación.

—Necesitamos salir de aquí cuanto antes, este lugar me enferma —musita asqueado.  
—No todo es malo —conmina Yoochun —es un lugar hermoso. 

—Lo que no significa que me quiera quedar mas tiempo —contesta Junsu mientras abre una puerta tras la pared de las salas contiguas a la basílica y entra rápido para evitar más enfrentamientos. No tiene nada en contra de matar, pero es un acto que retrasa y tiempo es algo que no les sobra. 

Los demás conscientes de su premura le siguen, Changmin que es el último, se asegura de volver a cerrar la entrada invisible, está completamente convencido de que ese no es su camino de vuelta. 

La tumba de San Pedro esconde, muchos metros por debajo una suerte de portal grabado en fuego de dragón, escondido a los ojos mortales y a la mayoría de demonios y ángeles, porque una de las pocas vías de acceso al Limbo desde la tierra tiene que ser custodiada y protegida constantemente, para que nada salga y nada entre. Ellos están rompiendo una de las sacrosantas reglas del antiguo Tratado de Concordia, pero no sienten el más mínimo temor o remordimiento, además de que son palabras que no forman parte de su vocabulario, los cinco formaron parte en la construcción y creación del portón junto con ángeles escogidos por dios o Jehova como se hacía llamar por aquel entonces. Todos prometieron esconder su ubicación y alejar a quienes quiera que pretendiesen entrar. Pero eso sucedió en otra vida, mucho antes de que les arrebatasen a Yunho de su lado.  
La parte complicada del plan es que ellos nunca han estado en el Limbo, y conocen vagamente sus mecanismos de funcionamiento, pero igualmente van a entrar. No hay nada que les impida ir en busca de su líder, ni divino ni humano. 

La mano de Changmin empuja el portón y Yoochun pronuncia las palabras prohibidas, en un acto inconsciente Jaejoong y Junsu sacan sus espadas y se ponen en posición de ataque. En vano. Lo que encuentran detrás es una especie de selva con arboles de grandes hojas y un calor desconocido, húmedo, extraño que huele a flores y plantas recién cortadas.

Jaejoong se mueve despacio seguido de los otros tres hasta que llegan a un claro ocupado por un pequeño lago y una gran cascada cuyo sonido debería ensordecer y sin embargo parece que el agua al caer forma pequeñas notas musicales que confluyen en una extraña melodía. Yoochun admirado se agacha para hundir su mano en el agua y sentir su frescor.

—Pensé que habían destruido el paraíso —murmura cuasi embriagado.

Jaejoong le obliga a levantarse.

—Yo también, pero por lo visto algún ángel decidió obviar las ordenes y dejarlo en secreto para cometer sus pequeños pecados —dice cada vez mas enfadado —tenemos que atravesar la cascada para entrar.

Vuelan hacia la cascada y entran a toda velocidad, al otro lado se encuentran en lo que parece es el fondo de un pozo, lo confirman cuando ven el agujero en el techo tapado con una simple rejilla. 

Bakira sale del cuerpo de Junsu y se endereza hasta enredarse en la rejilla y subir hasta la superficie, segundos después baja y su dueño asegura que no hay nadie y pueden salir, pero cuando están a punto de hacerlo Jaejoong se encoge sobre si mismo sujetándose la cabeza e intentado ahogar un grito. Le rodean preocupados, saben que es el preludio de una visión. Yoochun se concentra y lo coloca flotando en el aire, Junsu sujeta su cabeza intentando mimetizar sus pensamientos con los de Jaejoong, Changmin acumula fuego azul en sus manos y forma una esfera preparada para proteger el cuerpo de Jaejoong. 

Consiguen interrumpir la visión. 

Jaejoong se endereza dentro de la burbuja que crea Changmin, respira hondo asegurándose de que su cuerpo responde adecuadamente, cierra los ojos y suspira.

—Ya no esta aquí —farfulla con rabia —siento su esencia, pero no puedo conectar, está cerca pero fuera del Limbo.

Junsu resopla disgustado, no es el mas impaciente de los cinco, no puedes cuando Changmin y Jaejoong, que prefieren las cosas para ayer, comparten vida contigo, pero lo cierto es que tiene la sensación de que están jugando al gato y al ratón, desconoce si es fruto de la casualidad o alguien intenta desbaratar sus planes, el caso es que necesitan encontrar a su líder inmediatamente. 

La voz de Yoochun interrumpe su queja mental.

—Entonces solo hay un sitio donde pueda estar y no es agradable ni divertido —dice taciturno — los Campos de Dorfe, un lugar abyecto plagado de bestias inmundas.

Changmin coloca su capa preocupado.

—Espero que su magia si tenga memoria y pueda resistir hasta que lleguemos —contesta —ahora tenemos que pasar desapercibidos —en cuanto pronuncia las palabras sus mascotas se pegan a los cuerpos y Yoochun musitando un pequeño hechizo crea una nube lo suficientemente compacta como para camuflarlos. Deben salir y no pueden dar vuelta atrás; salen a un pequeño jardín afortunadamente vacío ahora sí que están dentro del Limbo y los cuatro pueden sentir el rastro de la esencia de Yunho, lo que indica el poco tiempo que ha pasado desde que abandona el lugar.  
Salen volando a los campos de Dorfe el único sitio donde puede estar en ese momento, no que sea el lugar idóneo para un reencuentro pero es mejor que Yunho esté en manos del Magnie.

Cuando llegan buscan el único alto que existe desde la piedra del destino se puede abarcar gran parte de la vasta llanura pedregosa y yerma, no necesitan observar a Choikan olfateando el ambiente y aullando, todo el lugar grita Yunho en silencio, su magia está en todas partes y los cuerpos de las horripilantes bestias que yacen medio destrozadas.

—Parece que con memoria o sin ella sigue siendo Yunho —exclama Jaejoong burbujeando entre el orgullo y la preocupación.

Changmin refunfuña.

—Siempre lo deja todo hecho un desastre —exclama mientras Yoochun por primera vez desde que todo empieza ríe a carcajadas. Solo Changmin en un momento de peligro puede pararse a criticar el modo en el que se lleva a cabo una matanza. 

Jaejoong cierra los ojos, esta vez si puede ver claramente los hilos que les unen a Yunho, tan diáfanos que abruman, lleva demasiado tiempo sin esa conexión y necesita recrearse en ella. Junsu es el primero en notarlo, y sentirlo, por eso se acerca a él y le acaricia el rostro.

—Tenemos prisa —murmura.

Jaejoong asiente en silencio, en unos segundos señala hacia el norte e inmediatamente Changmin y Yoochun salen volando y desaparecen en el horizonte. Junsu y Jaejoong esperan en silencio muy cerca el uno del otro apoyandose en la duda de lo que se van a encontrar.

Al cabo de un rato aparecen los tres en el cielo, sujetan fuertemente a Yunho que pelea para poder soltarse, es obvio que no se encuentra cómodo y los cuatro intuyen que van a tener problemas. Aún así no pueden evitar alegrarse, porque ya están todos juntos.

Yunho cae al lado de la roca, en la arena desmadejado, les mira entre desafiante y temeroso, descolocado, perdido y a pesar de todo se levanta y les encara.

—¿Quienes sois? ¿Qué queréis de mi? —pregunta orgulloso de que su voz no suene tan rota como la siente. 

—Somos la Guardia Imperial de Satán —Junsu es el primero en poder hablar y como siempre va directo a la cuestión principal —y tu….eres nuestro líder.

Yunho le mira y cuando está a punto de replicar se para, se siente extraño y al mismo tiempo no, reconoce las facciones de una cara que no ha visto nunca. La sensación es poderosa y no provoca mas que dolor.

—No —musita en voz baja y mira a todos cuyas miradas destilan expectación y cariño a partes iguales —no -repite como un mantra. 

Yoochun se acerca manteniendo una distancia prudencial.

—Sufriste un ataque —su voz grave acaricia las palabras que parecen menos graves de lo que realmente son —te abandonaron en el Limbo después de borrarte la memoria. 

—¿Por qué no? —pregunta Changmin con tono de curiosidad indignada —no eres nada malo, todo lo contrario, debería alegrarte de no ser un mortal cualquiera.

Yunho le mira sorprendido. Si lo piensa bien tampoco tiene muy claro a que ha dicho que no, pero de las pocas cosas que aprende durante su estancia en el Limbo aprende que Satán es un demonio que por definición encara toda la maldad del mundo y no se siente especialmente cómodo con la idea de formar parte de todo eso.

Jaejoong se acerca mas, invadiendo su espacio vital, Yunho no se aleja, de morir prefiere hacerlo con honor. Pero las intenciones que ve no son precisamente las de atacarlo, si las circunstancias fuesen otras juraría que prima el deseo, uno brutal y descarnado que le desestabiliza.

—Las cosas no son como te han enseñado en el Limbo —Junsu interrumpe el intercambio de miradas temiendo que se alarguen tanto que pierdan el hilo, no sería la primera vez que sucede —no existen extremos, nadie puede ser totalmente bueno y completamente malo.

Yunho no le mira, siente que su águila se remueve en la espalda e intenta que no lo haga, pero no sabe como impedirlo y de repente se materializa en el aire.

—¡Typhon! —exclama Yoochun aliviado y divertido al ver como los demás animales se acercan a ella para saludar, pero esta aletea nerviosa protegiendo a Yunho de lo que piensa que es un ataque.

Junsu suspira derrotado.

—Así no vamos a conseguir nada —dice mientras descarga un rayo de luz sobre Yunho dejándole en el suelo inconsciente.

Yoochun se acerca a él.

—Me encanta el modo tan sutil que tienes para solucionar las cosas —hay diversión en su voz no exenta de cierta preocupación —necesitamos un lugar muy privado para recuperar su memoria cuanto antes.

Jaejoong hace un extraño ruido con la boca y ladea la cabeza, síntoma de que su cerebro busca desesperadamente un plan para esconderse mientras traen de vuelta a su líder. Los demás, que conocen perfectamente su rutina se dedican a crear una burbuja alrededor de Yunho para protegerle durante el viaje, Changmin repasa los distintos hechizos que conoce, pero ninguno de ellos responde a lo que realmente necesitan. Junsu le mira interrogante y él responde negando con la cabeza.

Desaparecen con Yunho salir en cuanto antes de un terreno que no entiende de lados en una contienda ni de neutralidad en el fragor de la batalla. Es tierra de nadie.

Jaejoong planea en silencio, el resto le sigue mientras atraviesan los arcos que conducen al Heciel, probablemente es uno de los pasos mas peligrosos, no deberían pasar por el territorio de ángeles pero es el camino mas rápido. Ninguno de los otros tres discute su decisión, Jaejoong les ha conducido en todas las batallas y nunca se han perdido, su instinto para guiarse es legendario. Pero por primera vez la duda pulula en sus ojos como un monstruo terrorífico que se niega a indicar el punto al que deben llegar. 

 

LUZ

Ha buscado la isla mas perdida de todo el Mediterráneo, Patmos, la denominada isla del Apocalipsis donde San Juan habló con Dios para escribir el libro de La Revelación. Yoochun aprovecha cualquier oportunidad que tiene para contar que esa es una de las muchas mentiras que cuentan los hombres en la Biblia. Pero el trasfondo de la historia, ya que el libro cuenta la lucha final entre el bien y el mal define el concepto de ironía en su mas amplio sentido. Lo cierto es que San Juan no habló con Dios, no es fácil tener una conversación con él, Changmin la tuvo una vez y casi termina en una tragedia, tan griega como la isla en la que están.

Solo hay un monasterio, construido en el siglo XI con diez monjes teutónicos, caballeros dedicados a la defensa de Jerusalem y protectores de las fronteras, siempre han cuestionado el dominio papal y el enriquecimiento de la iglesia gracias a los campesinos y nobles que compran bulas y luego vuelven a lechos de desconocidas donde volver a pecar lo que supondrá el nuevo pecado.

Los aceptan sin hacer preguntas, Junsu lee sus mentes y descubre que los toman por caballeros heridos en el camino de Tierra Santa. Nadie les saca de su error, no hasta que no les inviten a rezar con ellos, cuando eso ocurra ya lo solucionarán.

Se alojan en una de las habitaciones de invitados, presidida por una cama enorme y un baño solo para ellos, Yunho continua inconsciente ya libre de la esfera que lo protege durante el viaje. Está tendido en la cama ajeno a los cuatro hombres que sacan todos los crucifijos y cualquier símbolo religioso de la estancia, para devolverle la memoria necesitan estar libres de cualquier influencia; mientras lo hacen no dejan de observar el sueño alterado. Está a punto de despertar.

Yoochun recibe una mirada significativa de Changmin e inmediatamente se sube a la cama para ponerse a su lado, le acaricia el pelo y murmura palabras suaves que le hacen abrir los ojos. Yunho vuelve a tener la sensación de desorientación, como cuando despertó en el Limbo, pero a diferencia de la primera vez, las caras que le rodean son amables y no tiene la sensación de peligro que le acompañaba en su estancia. 

Pero lo que mas le reconforta es ver a su águila, porque a estas alturas ya la considera suya apoyada en el brazo de uno de ellos, el mas bajo con una sonrisa brillante y la actitud de que el mundo está a sus pies, mientras este la acaricia. Deduce que se conocían de antes o que ese hombre tiene un don para los animales. Su vista se dirige al hombre acostado a su lado, sus ojos destilan confianza y sorprendentemente cariño, ser el receptor de tanta calidez se le antoja familiar. 

—¿Esto es de verdad? —pregunta no sin cierta aprensión —nada de lo que me está sucediendo es normal…

—Mi nombre es Jaejoong —murmura este mirándole fijamente a los ojos —el que te ha despertado con tanta habilidad es Yoochun, Junsu el amigo de tu águila que por cierto se llama Typhon y ese que te mira apoyado en la pared con aspecto de que todo esto le parece una pérdida de tiempo es Changmin.

Yunho los observa uno por uno, intentando vislumbrar o intuir donde se esconde la trampa o ese pequeño fallo que le conduzcan al desastre. Lleva semanas haciendo eso, refugiándose en pequeños actos rutinarios como vestirse o lavarse para evitar el oscuro, deprimente y devastador momento en el que se enfrente a si mismo descubriendo que no es nadie. 

—Vale, no confío en vosotros —afirma rotundo —pero sois mi única opción, haced lo que tengáis que hacer. 

Changmin levanta los brazos al aire y su gesto grita un ¡por fin! que no pronuncia, pero es mas que evidente, Junsu amplia su sonrisa y posa a TyphonTyphon delicadamente en el suelo para que se reúna con el resto de los animales observadores curiosos de toda la escena. 

Los tres se acercan a la cama y le rodean.

—Puede que te duela —murmura Junsu mientras invoca unas cuerdas plateadas —tenemos que atarte, probablemente en algún momento querrás escapar.

—¿Puede? —pregunta suspicaz.

Jaejoong se encoge de hombros.

—Es la primera vez que lo hacemos —afirma rotundo —pero saldrá bien.

Yunho se incorpora en la cama.

—¿Nunca habéis hecho esto? ¿Cómo sabéis que funciona? —pregunta ahora si realmente preocupado.

Junsu aprovecha el momento para atar a Yunho con las cuerdas plateadas, Changmin crea un campo de fuerza alrededor de ellas, saben que si quisiese Yunho podría desatarse sin problemas, su poder siempre supera las expectativas, la única ventaja con la que cuentan es que él no lo sabe.

Yunho se queda paralizado y observa como se elevan de suelo y se mantienen flotando a su alrededor, Yoochun comienza a recitar lo que supone es el hechizo y de repente siente un fuego que quema en su interior, su primer instinto es zafarse de las ataduras y machacarles para dejar de sufrir, pero recuerda que ellos puede que le devuelvan su memoria y se concentra.

—Canaliza el dolor siéntelo como una corriente eléctrica —escucha al que se llama Changmin —eso ayudará —también puedes maldecirnos. 

Yunho asiente no muy convencido.

—Sobre todo porque ahora te va a doler mas —afirma Changmin con un tono que Yunho juraría es de regocijo. 

Antes de darse cuenta vuelve a sentir los latigazos de dolor sobre todo en su cabeza, esta vez es distinto los cuatro ponen las manos encima de su cuerpo y transmiten una sensación de calor que no duele, al menos si se compara con la terrible sensación de que le va a explotar la cabeza.

Y de pronto todo se vuelve negro, quiere gritar pero no puede, como si una fuerza ajena a él oprimiese su garganta, está aterrado puede contar los latidos de su corazón sueñan con tanta fuerza que no escucha nada más. Cada fibra de su ser le grita que huya, que se deshaga de la agonía y recupere el domino sobre su cuerpo que tiembla incontroladamente. Está a punto de hacerlo cuando escucha una voz suave que acaricia templando el sufrimiento. “Solo un poco más aguanta Yunho, tú puedes”.  
Es lo único que le mantiene aferrado a la cordura, ajeno a la tormenta de luces a su alrededor, desconocedor del enjambre de magia que inunda la sala. Todos sus músculos se tensan tanto, que piensa se van a romper sin remedio, esta vez la voz si acierta a emitir un grito desgarrador que no despierta a todo el monasterio gracias a los hechizos que insonorizan la sala. Pero los cuatro si pueden oírlo y probablemente no lo olviden nunca. 

Yoochun comienza a sentir el dolor, porque está intentando romper la barrera con la que han cubierto la mente de Yunho, esos mal nacidos hicieron un buen trabajo, seguros de que crearon barreras infranqueables, muros que en teoría no se pueden derribar y eso le enfurece a niveles inimaginables, mas de lo que ha estado nunca y eso es decir mucho, después de toda una vida al lado de los humanos. Y de servir a Satán el epítome del mal según todos ellos a lo largo de los tiempos.

—Yoochun aguanta un poco más —el grito de Changmin sumado a su ira consiguen que canalice el dolor y se forme una bola de fuego que sale de su pecho y rebota en las paredes sin que pueda controlarla. 

Todos se tiran al suelo para evitarla, Loki la atrapa entre sus garras y Junsu consigue desvanecerla en una cascada de pequeñas chispas que crean un ambiente irreal en la habitación.

Y Yunho continua gritando, su voz ronca se rompe contra los muros y las manos de Jaejoong que sujetan su cabeza y comienzan a repetir una salmodia en tono bajo sonoro, suena como pequeñas campanas de cristal y puede que su mente agotada le este jugando una mala pasada, el dolor se vuelve mas soportable.

Y de pronto el silencio.

Junsu cae de rodillas en la cama y Yoochun se tumba quedando las cabezas juntas, se miran por un momento prometiéndose nadas y regalándose todos. Jaejoong se sienta al lado de Yunho observando su quietud, una que espera preceda a su despertar. Changmin se tumba a su lado, inspira con fuerza y con un último esfuerzo consigue que el aire de la habitación se renueve y sientan el frescor del mar.

Están agotados, a punto de quedarse dormidos cuando Yunho se incorpora de un salto y se queda sentado en la cama. Todos los recuerdos acuden de golpe y es como un mazazo, un golpe brutal que le noquea y revienta la capa de humo a su alrededor que se forma a medida que despierta. Sus ojos brillan dorados, limpios, impecables y furiosos.

—¡Joder! ¡Los voy a matar! —brama —¡A todos y cada uno de ellos! —no continua porque inmediatamente se da cuenta de las personas que le rodean, sus rostros sonrientes y satisfechos aminoran parte de su ira. Jaejoong se acerca a él y le besa sin control, como un gesto aprendido mientras los demás le acarician. Podría dejarse llevar, debería hacerlo, tiene tanta necesidad que se ahoga besando a Jaejoong, se separa y extiende la mano hacia Yoochun este se cuela entre los dos y también le besa, mas lento y suave como los que tienes después del sexo. 

Changmin carraspea divertido y ataca su cuello, nadie quiere quedarse sin su parte de Yunho, llevan demasiado tiempo separados y necesitan disfrutar de ese pequeño momento de calma. 

Pero Yunho se levanta dejando un leve beso en Changmin y se acerca a Junsu, este se cuela de su cuello y se dejan llevar sin ningún control, poco tiempo, porque precisan de mucho mas. Pero de todas las personas que están en esa habitación ellos son los mas conscientes de que el tiempo corre en su contra, ya tendrán tiempo mas tarde, si las cosas terminan bien. Todos lo saben al final de ese beso rápido que sabe como volver a casa.

Yunho deja salir su poder. El suelo de la habitación tiembla.

—Despacio —aconseja Yoochun —hace mucho que no lo utilizas.

—No creas —contesta divertido —recuérdame que te cuente una historia sobre bestias atacando y magia espontánea.

—Tu idea de matar esta muy bien —continua Yoochun —me encanta que recuperes la memoria y lo primero que quieras hacer es una masacre pero…

—Es lo que tenemos que hacer, lo que deberíamos haber hecho hace siglos, acabar con esos mal nacidos —asevera Jaejoong apoyando incondicionalmente al líder.

Changmin y Junsu se miran, Yoochun abre la ventana mientras se ríe entre dientes, los tres conocen a la perfección los peligros de dejar que esos dos manejen las situaciones, en la mayoría de las ocasiones en vez de solucionar un problema, crean diez mas. 

—Voy a ignorar vuestra belicosidad por un momento —exclama Changmin —vamos a idear un plan para salir de esta sin consecuencias nefastas para nosotros.

—Cosa que sucede cada vez que os dejáis llevar por la ira —asevera Junsu —no tengo nada en contra de eso, pero esta vez estamos en verdadero peligro y no nos podemos permitir fallar.

 

Jaejoong cruza los brazos y frunce el entrecejo en un gesto que a Yunho se le antoja adorable, y a Changmin la pataleta indigna de uno de los demonios más poderosos del inframundo. Yunho tiene la decencia de sonrojarse pero mantiene el desafío en la mirada síntoma de que los causantes de su desgracia pagarán con creces.

Junsu sonríe, es el modo que tienen ambos de claudicar con honor, o eso quieren creer, comparte con Changmin una divertida mirada de exasperación y llama a su serpiente que se enrosca en su cuerpo lentamente. 

Changmin toma la iniciativa.

—Todos hemos practicado para despertar a Satán, pero nunca lo hemos hecho de verdad —su voz determinada y serena se cuela entre los perjuicios de los demás que se concentran en sus palabras —ellos no saben que conocemos el ritual, ni que necesitamos el cetro que supongo está en manos de Lucifer.

Yoochun le mira divertido.

—Así que solo tenemos que colarnos en el infierno sitio donde nos conoce todo el mundo, encontrar el cetro y pedirle a Lucifer amablemente que lo devuelva con el fin de desbaratar sus planes de alcanzar el máximo poder.

Changmin le mira divertido y después de regalarle una sonrisa contesta.

—Efectivamente querido Yoochun, yo no podría describirlo mejor.

Yunho pone los ojos en blanco.

—Veo que durante mi ausencia habéis continuado ese comportamiento infantil y descuidado de siempre.

Como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo ambos asienten y sonríen al mismo tiempo. Jaejoong se ríe a carcajadas y Junsu entre dientes, es el momento en el que Yunho descubre que de verdad ha vuelto a casa. 

 

OSCURIDAD

Nunca se han camuflado o escondido para entrar en el Infierno. Es su casa, su hogar, saben que existen entradas secretas, prohibidas y es la primera vez en siglos que se ven obligados a usarlas. Con capas grises y raídas que ocultan su verdadera personalidad, su esencia. Han limitado la potencia de sus poderes al mínimo, si alguien se fija en ellos las vibraciones se asemejan a las de demonios de tercera categoría que pululan en los peores sitios y solo sirven para tareas menores.

Jaejoong rechaza esa parte del plan y convencerle de lo contrario les cuesta besos, abrazos, maldiciones y promesas. Espera no tener que arrepentirse. Recorren las distintas zonas del Infierno hasta llegar al Adaro, es el mismo que dejaron, pero hay algo distinto en el. Enseguida reconocen la esencia de Lucifer en cada bocanada de aire que respiran, las montañas de fuego y las colinas azules ya no tienen tanto esplendor ni se alzan orgullosas ante la magnificencia de Satán. 

Encuentran una de las puertas prohibidas, Yunho agradece haberlas cerrado él mismo en persona, porque así puede abrir con facilidad superando un obstáculo mas. Pero la peor parte es encontrar el cetro, uno que están seguros Lucifer porta a todas horas; conoce el poder que habita en su interior, es primigenio forjado en los primeros albores del mundo tal y como lo conocen, puede arrasar pueblos enteros y destruir la vida con un ligero movimiento. En las manos inadecuadas desatará el caos y el fin.

Las salas contiguas a las del trono están repletas de demonios bulliciosos que beben, bailan y aprovechan para disfrutar de los placeres de la carne sin ningún control, recién nombrados generales de entre los fieles seguidores de un traidor ni siquiera conocen las leyes básicas de la contienda. No hay nadie vigilando.  
Jaejoong mira a Yoochun que pone los ojos en blanco y se encoge de hombros, Changmin sonríe cruel y Junsu cabecea divertido, Yunho les mira entre divertido y aterrado, debería matarlos a todos en ese mismo instante, pero eso impediría cualquier avance sobre el verdadero objetivo.

—Son una panda de idiotas —murmura Jaejoong divertido.

Changmin asiente en silencio, está a punto de pasar a otra sala cuando lo siente, lo cierto es que lo huele, Lucifer desprende una esencia peculiar, inequívoca, similar a la de un ángel pero mezclada con algo putrefacto y dulzón, embota los sentidos y provoca nauseas. Inmediatamente se camuflan en la multitud para salir por las puertas que están al otro lado, lo hacen lentamente, separados y muy atentos a cualquier movimiento extraño, concentrados en no dejar salir su auténtico poder. 

Yunho hace un esfuerzo titánico por controlarse, sus pasos rotundos y esa risa descontrolada, por un momento piensa que no tiene nada mas que volverse y descargar su ira, la mano de Jaejoong en su cintura es mejor revulsivo que cualquier advertencia o prohibición, aminora sus latidos y la respiración, descarga la furia y se congratula de ser capaz de canalizarla y almacenarla en sus armas. Cuando se da cuenta sus amigos le llevan a otra sala.

La segunda sala tiene sillones estratégicamente diseminados y La Luz tan baja que se adivinan los cuerpos semidesnudos disfrutando unos de otros. Yoochun se fija morboso y divertido. Ninguna de esas escenas provoca deseo en él, no cuando tus compañeros de cama encienden pasiones con solo una mirada.  
Changmin se acerca a él y besa suavemente su cuello.

—No se colmó lo haces, pero siempre escoges momentos inoportunos para excitarte.  
Yoochun sonríe disimuladamente 

—Mi querido Changmin, ningún momento es inoportuno para excitarse.  
—Lo que tú digas—contesta el aludido más que divertido, ambos ignoran las miradas airadas de Yunho, si las circunstancias fuesen otras sería el primero en iniciar uno de esos instantes que se alargan días, que desafían al destino y les aísla de la realidad.  
Buscan en todas las habitaciones principales, incluso se cuelan en la sala del trono que de momento continúa como la dejó Satán, aunque sospechan que eso no durará mucho. No hay rastro del cetro. 

Junsu les mira determinado, saben a ciencia cierta que si no está en ese lado del palacio Lucifer lo esconde en sus habitaciones privadas. Suspiran resignados, es la opción que quieren descartar en un principio, porque esas estancias están realmente protegidas y entrar sin ser bien recibido para la mayoría es una muerte segura, lo único que mantiene su plan en marcha es que ellos no son la mayoría. 

Utilizan las escaleras de servicio, nadie nota su presencia, Yoochun casi los ha vuelto invisibles, está gastando una cantidad ingente de energía en ello. Las puertas están cerradas, se abren con la energía de cada demonio que es única e indivisible, así se puede identificar quién entra. Jaejoong, por primera vez maldice sus paranoicas ideas de control absoluto, Junsu intuye lo que sucede y palmea amablemente su espalda. Jaejoong contesta con un suspiro de frustración. 

Escuchan ruidos y desaparecen en un rincón, un demonio menor, probablemente de los pocos que están de guardia a tenor de la salmodia de insultos e improperios desea estar en cualquier otro lugar, es una presa fácil, quizás demasiado; al menos eso él lo que opinan Changmin y Yoochun, pero tampoco van a rechazar un regalo como este en tiempos de guerra. 

No ve por donde vienen los golpes, la mas mínima oportunidad de defenderse desaparece cuando Junsu aprieta su garganta y envía una carga eléctrica que le deja inconsciente, Changmin sujeta la mano del pobre incauto y la pone sobre la puerta que se abre inmediatamente, Yoochun entra sigiloso y Choikan se queda en la puerta entreabierta, en menos de un minuto sale de la habitación guardando el cetro en su capa, su sonrisa torva ilumina el pasillo.

—Lo ha dejado encima de la cama —murmura al tiempo que Changmin resopla indignado y Jaejoong ríe entre dientes, Junsu y Yunho están borrando la memoria reciente del pobre diablo que al despertar no recordará nada del ataque. Después se dirigen hacia una ventana al final del pasillo seguros de que los otros tres les siguen.

En pocos minutos el Adaro se convierte en un caos de demonios corriendo en todas direcciones, los gritos de Abraxas y Lucifer hacen temblar las paredes, mientras vuelan hacia uno de los vórtices de salida del Infierno escuchan los Tambores del Miedo que llaman a la lucha. Mientras el vórtice se cierra Junsu se despide con la seguridad de que tardarán mucho en volver o ni siquiera eso.

Jaejoong es errático en el vuelo, Yunho se da cuenta enseguida y le sujeta por la cintura guiándole para aterrizar, cuando los cinco llegan a tierra pierde el sentido y comienza a temblar.

—Esta teniendo una visión reprimida —informa Junsu —no quería dejarse llevar hasta que no te recuperásemos, ya sabes como es.

Yunho suspira derrotado, ese es Jaejoong en estado puro, arrogante, pertinaz y un experto en sufrir, amar, reír o perder el sentido solo cuando el quiera, a pesar de lo que digan los demás.

Changmin sonríe y crea una esfera de luz a su alrededor para protegerlo, se sienta acariciando a Maya que, en menor intensidad, está sufriendo lo mismo que su amo. Yoochun se concentra para conjurar agua, Junsu otea el horizonte.

—Estamos cerca de Stonehenge —consulta un extraño instrumento parecido a una brújula, pero que funciona con rayos de luz y gotas de agua que marcan el camino, solo Junsu puede interpretar su significado, es complejo y delicado pero nunca se equivoca. 

Yunho asiente con Jaejoong en brazos que de repente se despierta y se pone de pie para acercarse a Changmin y abrazarle.

—Lo han matado, después de torturarlo para sacarle información de nosotros —-musita a su oído aunque lo demás lo escuchan claramente —no dijo nada.

Changmin anota en su lista de venganzas un motivo mas y tiene un último recuerdo para lo que fue Luka, se promete buscarlo a donde quiera que le haya tocado ir, podrá explicarle muchas cosas y resarcirle en cierto modo. O eso espera. 

—Vale —exclama decidido, después ya arreglaremos esto, ahora vamos a buscar a Satán y despertarlo y cargarnos a todo lo que se mueve.

La idea le gusta a todos, asienten y se ponen en círculo, solo conocen un sitio donde Lucifer pueda esconderle y evitar que nadie le encuentre, el templo de Ramack.

—No me gusta Egipto —farfulla Junsu tomando la mano de Yunho y Yoochun respectivamente.

—Lo que no te gusta son las momias —replica Changmin —una vez un Faraón aburrido después de mil años de soledad te gasta una broma y tu siglos después sigues enfadado por una tontería.

Junsu le mira obstinado.

—No era una tontería, anuló mis poderes y provocó delirios y visiones, un asco —contesta —Jaejoong es la sección de comunicación no yo.

Yunho les mira severo.  
—Bonita charla ¿Nos podemos ir ya? —pregunta socarrón.

Desaparecen en una neblina negra dejando un circulo de cenizas donde hasta hace unos segundos estaban ellos. 

PECADOS

Egipto es uno de los principales asentamientos de los Quamort, aquellos que por distintas razones no alcanzan la muerte total y transitan entre la tierra, el Heciel y el Infierno. La mayoría de las veces tienen alguna tarea pendiente que les impide llegar a su destino, y tienen prohibida la entrada al Limbo. Tienen su capítulo especial en el libro de los muertos y mientras no cumplan su misión protegen y custodian las pirámides y los tesoros que encierran.

Saben en que tumba está, no la han descubierto todavía, se encuentra escondida bajo tierra. La única pirámide enterrada con el propósito de alejarla de saqueadores y fanáticos que se reproducen en torno a los lugares sagrados para conseguir una redención que en realidad no existe. 

No hay nadie en el lugar, rastrean el perímetro vacío, buscan esencias de todo tipo, demoniacas, humanas o angelicales, y solo perciben la estela de almas perdidas.

—Algo no va bien —dice Yunho y aunque el mensaje es preocupante el tono de su voz indica excitación, después del sexo no hay nada tan sugerente como la sensación de peligro. Los rostros de los demás evidencian un sentimiento similar. Pase lo que pase, será divertido. 

—Tenemos dos opciones, o la tumba está tan protegida que no necesitan tener a nadie o están todos dentro —contesta Jaejoong.

—Yo voto por lo segundo —exclama Junsu —Lucifer es un paranoico sin remedio, no creo que haya dejado solo a Satán.  
Jaejoong inspira profundamente y se acerca a la orilla del Nilo, rodeado de pequeñas hierbas, la única vegetación en el lugar.

—Vamos a entrar por la esfinge —decide.

Changmin resopla, lleva esperando esa frase desde que llegaron y sabe que debe negarse rotundamente, pero también sabe que tiene razón y lo odia.

—Vale —contesta —es una mala idea, pésima diría yo pero …

—Es la única —Yoochun termina la frase por el y se apoya en su hombro, conocedor de lo que significa para él volver a entrar en la pirámide. Changmin le abraza.

Hace un milenio Changmin decidió probar sus poderes ante la esfinge, desapareció siete días y siete noches, los demás le acompañaron montaron un campamento en la entrada y esperaron. Cuando salió no tenía poderes ni fuerzas, había llegado hasta el límite y pasado la prueba pero a costa de un agotamiento del que le llevó mucho tiempo recuperarse. Luego una noche mientras compartían sus horas de insomnio relató todas y cada una de las pruebas a las que la esfinge le sometió y a pesar de haber triunfado la sensación de no ser mas que un peón en manos del destino perdura grabada a fuego en su alma.

Una lección para todos, hay fronteras que no se deben cruzar o si las haces es mejor que tengas buenos amigos a mano para compartir la carga. Después de eso hacen un juramento y consiguen convivir con las mismas experiencias, renunciando a su intimidad en favor de todos. 

Y la sorpresa es que en lugar de enfrentarles los une mas si cabe, a pesar de eso Changmin reniega del momento en el que pone a prueba, no su inteligencia o su poder sino su soberbia convirtiéndose en una víctima mas de las miserias de cualquier ser celestial.  
Encontrar a Satán y despertarlo es uno de los pocos motivos que animarían a cualquiera de ellos a entrar en la pirámide de Ramack.

Yunho camina despacio sobre la arena, la puerta del templo está escondida pero se pueden sentir las vibraciones intensas y poderosas, al fin y al cabo dentro habita un ser extraordinariamente fuerte. De pronto se para y mira al suelo, después a Yoochun que se acerca mientras desenvaina la espada, en un solo gesto la clava en el lugar exacto que le señala Yunho y pronuncia las palabras que le enseñó Changmin hace milenios. 

La tierra se abre lentamente formando un remolino de arena, la capa de Yoochun ondea mientras retira la espada y cae dentro de la pequeña tormenta de arena, Yunho le sigue, Jaejoong despliega las alas y se lanza en picado, Junsu mira a Changmin que se encoge de hombros y saltan en el agujero.

Hasta que Junsu no crea una esfera de luz que flota en el aire no pueden ver nada, pero luego pueden ver un pasillo de piedra que parece no tener fin, Changmin se pone a la cabeza y los demás le siguen, en poco tiempo están en una sala donde enormes estatuas de de dioses menores como Ra Nun, Nunet, Heh, Hehet, Kek, Keket, Amón y Amonet cubren las paredes. En el centro un arco colocado en un pedestal, Yoochun se acerca el primero, antes de colocarse en el arco mira a Changmin que asiente y entra si dudar.

Desaparece, y los cuatro imitan a Yoochun, sin darse cuenta están junto a la esfinge que lentamente abre los ojos.

—Lord Changmin —pronuncia con voz cristalina y diáfana —bienvenido de nuevo.

El aludido se inclina respetuosamente. La esfinge continua hablando.

—Son tiempos difíciles, espero que tu y el resto de tus almas hayáis tomado el camino correcto.  
Changmin asiente.

—Nos gustaría saber si Satán está aquí —dice con voz firme evitando mirarle a los ojos.

La esfinge emite un sonido parecido a una risa. 

—Sigues siendo directo y poco sutil amigo —murmura —no se si debería contártelo, pero el caso es que esta es una buena oportunidad para resarcirme por los momentos en los que sufriste en esta misma sala, aunque no fuese esa mi intención o el fin último de nuestro encuentro,

Junsu suspira aliviado, Jaejoong contempla a la esfinge que únicamente demuestra su soplo de vida porque tiene los ojos abiertos y le dedica una extensa mirada de reproche para evitarla después.

—Gracias —contesta Changmin y se queda en silencio, porque la consecuencia lógica es que la esfinge le responda. 

Pero Yunho y Yoochun intuyen que no es tan fácil y adivinan porque. La esfinge necesita tanta ceremonia como se le pueda dar, lleva milenios sin tratar con nadie y en lo que para ella es un corto espacio de tiempo el mundo pone los ojos en ella y turba su paz.

Por eso ambos se adelantan y se inclinan, Yunho mira de reojo a Yoochun y aunque no lo hubiese hecho todos saben que él, en ese caso, quien tiene que hablar.

—Soy Yoochun, imagino que ya lo sabe, le agradecemos que nos atienda y aún mas que cuide de nuestro señor en estos momentos tan complicados —hace una pausa esperando una respuesta pero solo encuentra silencio y las respiraciones acompasadas tras él como un abrigo de apoyo —puede entonces decirnos donde está nuestro Señor.

Y mas silencio.

Se miran curiosos, Junsu pasea por la sala que está construida con cristales de diferentes formas y colores, intenta distraerse porque sabe que enfadarse con una esfinge y obligarle a darles la información no es la mejor idea que ha tenido a lo largo de su extensa vida.

Jaejoong piensa como él, pero su autocontrol no nace de la posibilidad de molestar o no a una esfinge, intenta evadirse y concentrarse para encontrar la esencia de Satán, es mas efectivo que adular a un trozo de piedra que puede hablar.

Changmin se acerca a él y le golpea.

—Puede sentir tus vibraciones —susurra cabreado —no la molestes, ella anula parte de tus poderes, esta cámara se diseñó para eso.

Jaejoong asiente sin convencimiento, la esfinge mira a Yoochun y Yunho fijamente, como si quisiese leer mas allá de sus palabras. Ambos soportan el escrutinio sin apenas moverse. Pasan unos minutos y se abre una de las paredes de la que sale un sarcófago transparente. 

Satán está dentro.

Todos se acercan para verlo, parece muerto, pero saben que no es verdad, tocan el cristal y están dispuestos a comenzar el ritual cuando Junsu ladea la cabeza y hace un gesto para que los demás retiren las manos, se acerca a la esfinge y acaricia su cara.

—¿Podemos despertarlo aquí? ¿Nos das tu permiso? — Bakira sale de su cuello y se acerca como si también quisiese acariciar a la esfinge.  
La esfinge parpadea lentamente, y emite un sonido parecido a un siseo, todos esperan que la respuesta sea afirmativa, y continuan escuchando el siseo, Bakira repta desde el cuerpo de Junsu hasta el sarcófago se coloca encima y mira a su amo significativamente.

—Tómalo como un si —dice Changmin asombrado, después de tanto tiempo juntos aún les quedan pequeñas sorpresas y cada una de ellas tan inesperadas como oportunas son un nudo mas en el hilo invisible que les une.

Minutos después consiguen abrir el sarcófago, les rodea una corriente de aire, gélido, espeso con un olor penetrante a rosas podridas y miel que seca la garganta y si fuesen simples mortales terminaría ahogándoles. Yunho coge el cetro que tiene atado al cinturón y en ese mismo suelo de piedra donde descansan las almas de faraones y otros magos, dibuja un pentagrama, las lineas se van formando a fuego y cuando está terminado clava la cetro justo en el medio, de este emana un rayo de al llegar al techo forma una campana, los cinco se colocan cada uno en una punta de la estrella y extienden los brazos.

Comienzan a pronunciar palabras que solo aprenden por cautela pero nunca se imaginan usándolas. El primero es Yunho, los demás escuchan con los ojos cerrados, cuando la esfinge emite un siseo y todos miran hacia una de las puertas que comienza a abrirse.

—¡Mierda! —exclama Yoochun al ver como entran demonios y ángeles armados con espadas y lanzas de fuego —¡Yunho no pares! déjanos a nosotros.

Los cuatro despliegan las alas, se ponen en linea protegiendo a Yunho que continua con su parte de la invocación, confía ciegamente en ellos, por eso se concentra en eludir los sonidos y las imágenes, cierra los ojos y prosigue, no necesita gritar sabe que el volumen no es lo importante cuando se pronuncian las palabras adecuadas.

Mientras tanto los demás luchan con toda su fuerza, Choikan y los demás animales comienzan a crecer desmesuradamente y atacan con fiereza, Loki escupe fuego sin control, Junsu repliega sus alas y se lanza a la riada matando indiscriminadamente sin mirar a quién, muchos de ellos son compañeros puede que algunos amigos, no es momento de preocuparse, le da ventaja a los tres que lanzan rayos de luz cegándoles para poder matarlos. 

Jaejoong entierra la espada en carne con toda la furia que su cuerpo le permite que no es poca, no piensa, despeja el camino para que cada vez entren mas, Maya a su lado despedaza con el mismo ímpetu. Changmin se acerca al pentagrama, Yunho está terminando y le toca a él continuar, cuando termina la frase Yunho desenvaina rápidamente y al mismo tiempo Changmin se coloca en el lugar que le corresponde, deja la espada en el suelo y empieza.

Yoochun siente el acero antes de que se clave, es hierro bendito y hace estragos en su cuerpo, pero continua en pie mientras Loki lo protege, le cuesta curarse porque concentra la magia en pelear; Junsu se acerca a él Bakira se hace mas grande tanto que ocupa la puerta, flechas de energía se clavan en su cuerpo y vuelve a un tamaño medio, Junsu siente el dolor de su serpiente y se lanza con mas furia si cabe.

Jaejoong se coloca en un flanco, despliega las alas y desenvaina el látigo de fuego, puede escuchar a Changmin, redobla su esfuerzo. Junsu decapita a uno de los ángeles y ve a Gabriel y Abraxas entrando en la sala, salta hacia el pentagrama y se coloca en su estrella antes de que Changmin termine y se alce volando a toda velocidad para lanzar rayos que paralizan a los demonios, se quedan parados observando aterrados como se acerca a ellos blandiendo la espada.

Y sin embargo Changmin se dirige a Loki que protege el cuerpo de Yoochun.

—Loki —murmura sabiendo que el dragón le va a escuchar —Choikan lo protege, quema a estos desgraciados.

Enseguida se cumplen sus deseos, la llamarada de fuego detiene el avance de los que iban detrás, desafortunadamente Jaejoong está en esa franja, pero Yunho le cubre a tiempo en una esfera de agua que le ayuda a salir indemne, el fuego del dragón no distingue y arrasa con todo lo que puede. 

Yoochun y Yunho protegen uno de los lados, Changmin está en el medio, Gabriel se acerca a Jaejoong, sus peleas se remontan a los primeros tiempos, el ángel tiene un especial interés en acabar con él. Todos lo saben y ponen especial atención en esa pelea mientras siguen protegiendo a Junsu que alza los brazos y comienza la parte del ritual que necesita un sacrificio. En principio era su sangre la que iban a derramar para despertar a su señor, pero de repente Changmin que está peleando con Lucifer lo empieza a conducir al centro del pentagrama, Yoochun adivina sus intenciones y con una señal Typhon se coloca detrás de Lucifer hostigando para que no pueda retroceder.

—¡Te toca Yoochun! —grita Yunho mientras decapita a dos ángeles.

Este se cuela entre las llamas para llegar a su punta y mientras Junsu vuelve a ocupar su lugar con mas brío que antes. Lucifer ataca ciego de ira, profiere gritos y maldiciones y se lanza por Changmin sin controlar la fuerza, cuando este escucha en que parte de la invocación está hace un gesto y Choikan aumenta su tamaño y empuja a Lucifer al centro, Changmin salta evitando así caer con él y le clava una daga. Los ojos de Yoochun se vuelven rojos, es cuando comienza a levitar y Jaejoong sabe que es su momento, pero no puede quitarse a Gabriel de encima, usa cualquier artimaña para herirlo y golpearlo. 

Yunho lo ve e intenta zafarse de los cinco demonios que lo acorralan, pero no puede, Maya y Bakira se interponen entre el ángel y Jaejoong pero salen disparados por un rayo de fuego. Jaejoong se despista en un momento para ver si están bien y como va Yoochun, consigue hacerlo pero tiene que llegar a su punta, se acerca mientras se protege de los ataques de Gabriel, el grito de Lucifer desangrandose en el centro del pentagrama le desorienta y el ángel aprovecha para clavarle su espada de luz, cuando la saca se permite el lujo de reír, conoce los efectos que provoca y sabe que tiene muy pocas posibilidades de sobrevivir. 

Jaejoong se arrastra a su punta cuando sale Yoochun que le mira preocupado, Yunho se interpone entre su amigo y Gabriel amarrándole con cuerdas plateadas que queman su piel, Jaejoong se arrodilla en su punta y comienza su parte de la invocación, los demás contienen la riada de ángeles y demonios que se ciernen sobre él. 

De repente el suelo del templo comienza a vibrar y Satán abre los ojos, una ola de fuego le cubre seguida de otra de luz, se alza hasta flotar en el aire por encima y es cuando ve a Jaejoong casi inconsciente tirado en la punta pronunciando la frase final, Gabriel que se ha deshecho de las cuerdas se acerca a él blandiendo la espada , el grito de Yunho resuena gutural y desgarrado, pero antes de llegar siente como lo levantan del suelo y aprietan su cuello.

—¡Maldito desgraciado! voy a arrancar tus entrañas para que las coman mis bestias y las podrás ver mientras agonizas —su voz se alza a medida que aprieta el cuello —tu y todos los que me habéis traicionado.

Lucifer contempla horrorizado como su cuerpo se desgarra lentamente y se desangra sin control, a su lado Changmin se permite una última mirada furiosa para correr junto a Jaejoong donde están los demás.

Gabriel se está muriendo lentamente y cuando cree que es el final la voz celestial que tanto y bien conoce interrumpe su agonía.

—Satán —pronuncia lentamente —es bueno verte bien, deja que me encargue de ese indeseable.

Este le mira sorprendido.

—¿No es idea tuya? —pregunta desconfiado.

Dios sonríe no sin cierta crueldad. 

—Deberías saber que este no es mi estilo, al parecer Gabriel tenía para mi planes parecidos a los de Lucifer, pero a diferencia de ti yo tengo gente fiel que me protege, me rescataron de un sueño profundo, a los ojos de todos yo seguía vivo y todo era normal, porque no me dejo ver tanto como tu.

Satán tira al suelo a Gabriel y Dios lo cubre con una larga sabana que le oprime cada vez que se mueve.

—Yo también tengo gente fiel, deberías saber como son, tu los entrenaste —mira a los cinco realmente complacido a la par que preocupado.

Dios resopla.

—Me dejaron —contesta no sin cierto rencor.

—Les diste libre albedrío —replica Satán sonriendo —limpia tu casa que yo haré lo mismo con la mía, supongo que mantenemos la tregua.

Dios asiente y con un gesto de su mano hace desaparecer los cuerpos de sus ángeles y el de Gabriel.

—Serán dias intensos —musita.

Satán asiente mientras contempla el desastre y a la esfinge que le mira con reproche.

 

ARMAGEDON

Jaejoong despierta de golpe, está desnudo en una enorme cama. Su respiración se acompasa cuando ve cuatro cuerpos durmiendo a su alrededor. Changmin abre los ojos y le rodea con sus brazos.

—Hola —murmura en su oreja mientras reparte besos que se acercan a su boca impidiéndole preguntar nada mas. 

Cuando se da cuenta manos y bocas buscan su cuerpo y se deja querer, acariciar, besar porque es como volver a casa, se estira como un gato y sonríe mientras Junsu se abraza a Changmin esconde la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello y le mira con sorna.

—Has dormido tres días seguidos, te hemos curado y al parecer estás bien —sonríe y Jaejoong se siente infinitamente mejor, Yunho se pone de rodillas en la cama y coloca las manos encima de él.

—Estoy bien —protesta mientras intenta moverse, sin conseguirlo, porque Yoochun le besa y sujeta suavemente notando las vibraciones de Yunho por todo su cuerpo.

Estas bien —murmura mientras sustituye las ondas por sus propias manos que acarician piel conocida y amada, Yoochun se concentra y todos pueden sentir el tacto de Yunho, incluido Jaejoong que suspira.

—Y ahora ¿qué pasará? —pregunta antes de dejarse llevar.

Changmin sonríe y acaricia su pelo mientras Junsu y él se acercan más.

—Ahora tenemos unas largas vacaciones mientras Satán, que está muy cabreado, quiere hacer limpieza y dice que no nos necesita que nos tomemos unas largas vacaciones.  
Jaejoong se incorpora, mira toda la habitación con una gran terraza y el mar de fondo, lo ve a través de las cortinas blancas, no reconoce el lugar pero no se preocupa porque está con la mejor compañía del mundo.

—¿Vacaciones? ¿Eso qué es? —pregunta curioso.

—Es cuando te vas a un lugar tranquilo donde ningún ángel te molesta y te relajas con comida rica y mucho sexo —contesta Changmin.

—No hemos tenido de eso nunca —dice. 

—Es un buen plan —apunta Yoochun.

Junsu asiente y le besa, después cualquier cosa que no sean besos, abrazos y caricias se difumina hasta desaparecer. No sabe que son vacaciones, pero de momento le parece una idea excelente.


End file.
